Sailor Moon: Keepers
by Mokuseino Tenka
Summary: This is an alternate universe fic where Sailor StarS did not take place. The sailor senshi are faced with a threat from the ancient rulers of their past and the loss of their powers to a generation called the keepers. Please Read & Review!
1. Keeper of Mars, Your Time is Now!

Keeper of Mars, Your Time is Now! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"Rei-chan!" squealed a one Tsukino Usagi, "You are so mean!"

"Well, it's true," said the priestess Hino Rei."If you eat like that anymore, you'll be too fat for Mamoru-chan to hug when he visits!" Usagi pouted and Makoto patted her back sympathetically. Usagi had just finished her second banana split and was wanting to order another.

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan has a point," Mizuno Ami said. "Eating such sweets as constantly as you are isn't healthy, even if it won't make you as fat as she claims." Aino Minako nodded in agreement. Usagi simply pouted.

After an hour of trying to get Usagi to eat something healthy, the four friends managed to get a salad into her before continuing their window-shopping. All of them loved to look at the beautiful dresses, even the tomboyish Makoto. Then they came upon a large crowd on their side of the street. "What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"There is a music seminar," Minako said. "I heard Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan talking about it. It lasts for three days."

The girls opted to walk on the opposite side of the street to avoid the crowd. As they crossed at the crosswalk, Rei squealed. A teenage boy who looked not much younger than Rei had run into her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the boy cried. Rei hadn't fallen, for Makoto had caught her.

Rei's temper suddenly flared. "Watch where you're going!" Rei hollered.

The boy cowered and held some sort of case between himself and Rei, as if shielding himself. Minako and Makoto tried to pull her out of her street. They succeeded in time to miss traffic. Rei was complaining loudly. The girls stopped for a moment to watch the boy. They lost sight of him as he disappeared into the crowd of the music seminar. All of the girls, with the exception of Rei, felt sorry for the boy; he appeared to be pretty shaken up.

"Bumbling, clumsy, blind baka," Rei muttered. The others could only shake their heads. "Alright! I need to cool off!" Rei said as she stormed into the nearest clothing store. Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto just stood in front of the store and stared. They shrugged and went into the jewelry store a few doors down. Twenty minutes later, hell broke loose.

"Oh, can't believe I slept in!" shouted 15 year old Sukotto. With the handle of his trumpet case grasped tightly in his hand, he sprinted down the streets to the music seminar, occasionally sweeping his short black hair back out of nervousness. His Jazz Club was to be preforming after lunch at the seminar, and Sukotto was not looking forward to seeing the director's face if he was not there on time to do his solo. Not only that, but Sukotto didn't want to disappoint the band, especially not Arissa. She had promised that she would be at the seminar to listen; she wouldn't be preforming because she did not have a solo written for the piece they were doing.

"Oh, I'm going to be in trouble!" Sukotto cried as he passed another clock. If he wasn't there in fifteen minutes, he would be late. He smiled as, seven minutes later, the crowd of the seminar came into view. All he had to do was cross the street and he would be there. To his luck, the light changed and allowed pedestrians to cross. As he sprinted across the street, however, he smacked into a raven-haired girl. When Sukotto turned to look at her, she was red in the face and fire shown in her eyes. "Watch where you're going!" the girl hollered. The girl's rage frightened him and he was afraid that he'd be hit. He put his trumpet case in front of his head to protect himself. As he walked backward, he noticed that the girl was being led away by two other girls. As Sukotto stepped onto the curb, the light changed.

"That was too close," he said, exhaling sharply. He suddenly snapped back to the present and jogged into the crowd, pushing his way to the entrance. After a minute of identifying himself to the door guard, Sukotto was in and running to the stage. He reached it and climbed onto it, darting backstage. There, his director waited.

"Almost late," he said. "I was sure you wouldn't make it." Sukotto could only nod breathlessly.

"Hello Himotono-san," said a voice form behind. Sukotto turned around. Standing behind him was Akikusano Arissa, the red-haired, blue-eyed, glasses-wearing saxophone soloist that often accompanied the Jazz band. "Here, I'll put that together while you catch your breath." Arissa took Sukotto's trumpet case and set it on the floor. She brushed back her short pigtail as it got in her face. She unlatched it and opened it, pulling out Sukotto's silver trumpet. She inserted the mouthpiece and looked up at him. "Good luck, Himotono-san," Arissa said as she handed him the trumpet. Before he could express his thanks, one of the other trumpet players began pushing Sukotto out of the curtain.

Sukotto stood at his seat and looked at Arissa. She smiled and turned, taking the few steps from the stage to the main floor. "Thank you, Akikusano-san," Sukotto whispered before sitting down.

The band played their three songs and all three of Sukotto's solos sounded wonderful. After the third song, the director bid his farewell and departed, leaving the members of the Jazz club to mingle at the seminar. Sukotto looked for Arissa, but she was nowhere to be found. After a couple minutes, Sukotto returned to the stage to collect his trumpet. Then, screams filled the air. Sukotto darted on stage and looked at the crowd. Over half were on the ground, and the other half was dropping like flies. Then, the cause made itself clear.

A monster that looked like a giant black tiger with red stripes could be seen as more and more people fell. The tiger had a third eye on its forehead that suddenly focused on Sukotto. The monster dropped the man it was holding and screeched, walking over to the stage. Sukotto stood there, frozen in fear. The monster raised one horrible claw and brought it down to strike Sukotto, but it hit the stage instead. Sukotto was flying for a moment before landing on the carpeting of the main floor. He looked up to who was holding onto him. He was shocked to be looking into the eyes of the senshi of Mars.

Mars could not believe it. She had just saved the life of the boy who had rudely run into her earlier! Then again, Mars knew that it was her duty to protect the innocent. Now she was glaring at the tiger-like monster. "How dare you attack innocent people who's only intent today was to enjoy good music and to play good music? With the fire of passion and the power of prayer, I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll punish you!" Mars did her speech and pose and before she knew it, she was sparring with the agile monster. She grunted as she dodged each blow, unable to strike the monster. She could not get far enough away to send a fire attack at it, so she had to rely on her hand-to-hand combat knowledge. She didn't get to use too much, however. A feinted attack sent Mars flying into the side of the stage. She tried to get up, but she hardly made it to her knees before the monster raised its claw to attack her. Before it did, it turned away from Mars. The clunk of something hitting the monster twice caught Mars' attention, and the monster's. Mars looked and saw the teenage boy was hitting the monster with a chair. Mars screamed at the boy. "No, don't!" she screamed. "He'll kill you!" Mars was about to say something else, but she suddenly felt weaker than ever. The monster began backing away as both Mars and the boy began glowing.

"Leave her alone, dammit!" Sukotto screamed as the monster was about to attack Sailor Mars. He grabbed one of the folding chairs that were collapsed on the floor and ran at the monster. He beat on the monster's back twice before it turned to him. Sukotto stared in fear, not knowing what else to do. Someone was yelling at him. If he had known better, he would have assumed that the raven-haired girl from before was yelling at him.

He didn't get to think about the voice any more before his body began to glow red like a Christmas bulb. The monster began backing away. Sukotto looked over and realized that Sailor Mars was also glowing. Then, it felt like fire was shooting through his veins. Sukotto wailed as it felt like his skin was on fire. Everything became red and it felt like his entire body was being squeezed. Then, it stopped. He felt odd, but he didn't feel the burning or squeezing sensations anymore.

His legs felt cold and it certainly didn't feel like he was wearing pants. He looked down and he screamed. He was wearing a red skirt! His legs were slim and shaved and he had on a pair of red boots the pointed at his knee. He looked at his arms in a panic. He was wearing short white gloves that had three red bands at the end. He felt his waist; it was slim. Then, he screamed again. It was a girlish scream, and it was in another realization. He was dressed like a sailor senshi. He had turned into a girl! Moments after he screamed, Sukotto was thrown aside, crashing into the side of the stage next to Sailor Mars. Only, Sailor Mars wasn't there. In her place was the raven-haired girl who had fire in her eyes.

She was staring at Sukotto in disbelief. "Oh my God..." she finally squeaked. She snapped her head in the direction of the monster and in a split second was flying into the air. Without thinking, Sukotto jumped into the air and caught the girl, landing gracefully on the stage. He couldn't ponder at his impulse as the monster charged at them. Then, it dissolved in a rain of pink. Standing behind where the monster had been were four sailor senshi. Eternal Sailor Moon, and Super Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were standing side by side, gaping at the two on the stage. Then, Sukotto fainted.

"So what are we suppose to do?" said Ami as the five girls sat around a table in Rei's room. Ami had finally broken the silence. No one knew what to say, really. When Makoto found out that there was trouble at the seminar and Rei had responded to it, Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Makoto transformed in an alley and went to the seminar in time to stop the monster before it could cut Rei to ribbons. Rei wasn't alone, though; the boy who had run into her earlier was next to her, having caught her when the monster threw her into the air. Only, the boy wasn't a boy anymore. He had transformed into a sailor senshi similar to Sailor Mars. He even had the sign of Mars blazing in red on his forehead. The boy had fainted and returned to being normal. With the members of the seminar slowly reawakening, the senshi grabbed the boy and Rei and darted backstage and outside.

Luna and Artemis were at the temple, waiting for the girls after learning of the attack. They, too, were speechless at what had happened."What are we going to do?" echoed Luna as she looked at Ami's computer. It was monitoring the boy's stats. His health was normal, but his energies were almost twice that which were Rei's when she was transformed.

Everyone shook their heads, still unable to find anything to say. "How about I answer that for you?" said a voice. Everyone turned their heads to the door that led outside. It was open and a dog was sitting at the entrance, staring at everyone intently. The dog had long fur that was splotched black and white. The dog stood and entered the room, passing Luna and sitting next to Rei's bed, where the boy lay sleeping. "This is the beginning of the keepers and the end of the planetary senshi," said the dog in a female voice.

The girls jumped back in surprise. Artemis and Luna sat, still as stone. "What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked.

"This isn't suppose to happen until a millennium after the second rise of the Moon Queen," Luna said.

The dog looked at them sternly. "Things changed, dear Luna," the dog said. "The prophecies have been interrupted and everything has become off-balance. The prophecies from before are no good. The keepers' time is now. The planetary time is ending."

"Then, this boy is the keeper of Mars?" Artemis asked. The dog nodded.

"Sailor Mars is no more?" Luna asked in disbelief.

The dog shook her head. "Indeed," the dog said. "Sailor Mars is no more; Sailor Keeper Mars shall rise in her place."

"Wait just a minute!" Rei cried, jumping to her feet. "What's going on? I'm Sailor Mars!"

Artemis and Luna shook their heads as they turned to the girls. "At the founding of the Moon Kingdom, prophecies were made," the dog began. "Several came true, such as the birth of the moon princess and the birth of the Sailor Senshi. Recently, those prophecies and many more have been shattered."

"The Prophecy of the Keepers and Princesses is this," said Luna. "A millennium after the second rise of the Moon queen, the Princesses of the Moon's court shall be removed from protecting power and shall return to their home worlds to reestablish their respected kingdoms."

"Meaning," Artemis continued, "One millennium after Usagi would have become queen, you girls and the outer senshi would have lost your powers as Senshi and would become queens to your respected planets. Your senshi powers would then have gone to a new generation of senshi, called the keepers. They would uphold the protection of Queen Serenity, but also of their respected kingdoms."

The girls stared at Luna, Artemis, and the mysterious dog with blank stares. The dog sighed. "That prophecy have shattered, hence it will not go like that," she said. "The keepers are emerging now, and the Keeper of Mars has awoken." Everyone looked at the boy. "His name is Himotono Sukotto. He is fifteen and goes to Trinity North High School. He is a member of the Jazz club that was at the seminar. He walks with a permanent limp in his left leg from a train accident in his old home in Kobe. He moved to Tokyo a month ago from yesterday."

"You know all of this how?" Luna asked.

"I suspected him of being a keeper from the moment he moved to Tokyo," the dog replied. The dog then stood and began walking out of the door. "He lives on 23rd in the large, yellow, tri-level. You had better return him home, soon."

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked.

"I have an owner to return to," the dog replied without a glance back.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

The dog stopped and looked at Luna and Artemis. "My name is Morii," she said. "I am the keeper of the guardians. I awoke from my dormancy two and a half months ago." Then she turned and left. "Oh, and one more thing!" Morii said, poking her head in. "When you wake him up, explain to him EVERYTHING and if he has any questions, have him contact me through this." She pushed what appeared to be a wristwatch into the room with her paw. It was red and had the sign of Mars on the front. Then, the dog was gone.

Makoto looked at the rest of the group. "Do you think that dog has anything to do with those senshi from before?"

Everyone looked at Makoto. "You mean Pluto and Saturn?" Minako asked. Makoto nodded.

"Perhaps," Luna said. "After all, Setsuna and Hotaru have said that they are unable to transform. Those two senshi, those keepers of Pluto and Saturn, must be connected to this boy and that dog."

"We should have asked the dog about it," Ami said.

"No," Artemis said firmly. "Not now. Now is not the time." 


	2. Awaken, Keeper of Jupiter!

Awaken, Keeper of Jupiter! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"Sukotto, are you sure you don't want to go to school?"

"I'm positive, mom," Sukotto said. After learning of his new situation, he felt numb, sometimes sick. After all, for a guy to learn that he's a sailor senshi who turns into a girl every transformation and would have to defend the world from evil is not something to adjust to quickly. He tried to go to school and tried to forget about it, but a Shetland sheepdog would occasionally appear to make sure he was okay. The dog was nice and all, but she always appeared shortly before a monster appeared. When a monster appeared, he had to transform and fight it. He was really bad at it, and the other sailor senshi had to bail him out. Even two weeks after the discovery, Sukotto was still convinced that it all was a bad nightmare.

He heard the door shut and lock as his mother left for work. No one was picky about him going to school or not, obviously. No one, that is, but a certain Shetland. About an hour after he was suppose to have been in school, Sukotto heard it. The dog was outside his window on the balcony. Then, the door opened and Sukotto jumped out of bed, staring at the dog in shock. "How the hell did you open that?" Sukotto asked as calmly as possible. "It was locked!"

"I have my ways," Morii said. "You should be in school, Suko-chan." Sukotto flinched at the nickname the dog had given him. He then sighed and shrugged.

"What's the point? I can't concentrate with all of these attacks."

"You need to be in school so you can respond to an attack," Morii said patiently. "The enemy is looking for the other keepers. You need to be there in case one of the keepers is found and attacked." Sukotto sighed. "At least go to Jazz club." Sukotto looked at Morii in surprise. "You need to keep up your normal routine so that you do not draw the enemy's attention. Besides, I have a hunch about one of the members."

"One of the members?" Sukotto climbed onto his bed. "Which one and why?"

"I think one of the members is either a part of the enemy or is a keeper," Morii explained, "and as for which one, I think it is a Miss Akikusano."

"What? Arissa? No way!" Sukotto said in disbelief.

"I want you to keep your eye on her," Morii said as she exited the room. "I'm expecting you to be at Jazz club, Sukotto." With that, Morii was gone. Sukotto sighed. Keeping an eye on Arissa would be easy. He watched her a lot when she wasn't looking. Something about her really made him melt, though he'd never admit it. Again, he sighed. He hoped Morii would be wrong.

"Himotono-san!" exclaimed Arissa as Sukotto walked into the Jazz room. She was waving as she ran over to him. "You weren't at school, are you okay?" she asked. Sukotto was speechless.

"Yeah, I was feeling sick to my stomach earlier," Sukotto said, trying not to blush. "You were... worried?"

"Yeah, it's unusual for you to be absent," Arissa said. She smiled and clapped him on his shoulder. "Oh well, you look fine now and that's what matters." Sukotto didn't get to say anything before the director called Arissa over. She smiled one more time and went over to the director.

A hour and a half later, Jazz was over. Their major project of the night was fitting in the solo Arissa was going to do in with one of their harder pieces. Arissa left as Sukotto did. Arissa went left and Sukotto started to go right before he was stopped. Morii came up on Sukotto's wrist communicator. "Follow her," Morii said. "Something's going to happen, I can feel it."

"Alright," Sukotto said wearily. Sukotto turned and started going in the same direction that Arissa was. He stayed so that Arissa was just in his line of sight. As they were passing the park, Morii came up on Sukotto's communicator again.

"Keep your eyes open!" she said with warning. She spoke too loud, however. Arissa stopped walking and began to turn around in search of the voice. Before Sukotto appeared in her line of sight, she suddenly rose into the air as what appeared to be huge vines grabbed her. She screamed, dropping her saxophone case and music folder. Sukotto dodged behind a bush as he watched Arissa kick and hit the vines. "Transform!" cried Morii over the communicator. Sukotto nodded.

Without hesitation, he shouted, "Mars Knight Transform!" His voice changed to that of a female as he said transform. After a moment of being surrounded in red fire, Sukotto jumped out of the bush, fully transformed into Sailor Keeper Mars. He then ran at the vine-entangled Arissa. She wasn't alone anymore, however. In the light of a street lamp, a lone figure stood near the origin of the vines, which appeared to be nothing more than a ball of green spaghetti. The figured was definitely a male dressed in a type of grey military uniform with green trim.

"So, are you a keeper?" the man asked.

Arissa looked down at the man in confusion and upset. "What the hell is a keeper?" Arissa shouted as she kicked at the vines. "Who the hell are you?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," said Mars. She was now standing just a little away from the scene. The man glanced at Mars before doing a double-take. Mars pointed at the man and shouted, "As the keeper of the red planet of war, I, Sailor Keeper Mars, will punish you for attacking an innocent girl!"

The man just chuckled. "So, the keeper of Mars did wake up at the attack. I'm surprised; I didn't think Ahurodite was telling the truth."

"Who is Ahurodite and who the hell are you?"

Again, the man chuckled. "I am Zeusu, a general of the Black Sun Dynasty. Ahurodite is another general, but she is of no concern to you."

"The Black Sun Dynasty?" Mars said in question. "What the hell is that?"

"Sorry, but I'm in no mood for twenty questions," Zeusu said as he raised his hand. Without warning, thick vines wrapped themselves around Mars' wrists and ankles, pulling her hard against the bars of the fencing. Two more vines wrapped themselves around Mars, one around her neck and the other around her waist. "Now," said General Zeusu as he turned to look at Arissa. The vines lowered, bringing her to his height. "Let us see if you are a keeper."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"yelled a voice. Accompanying the voice was a streak of lightning that struck the vines that held Arissa. She fell to the street and kicked herself away from the crumbling vines. Zeusu looked annoyed as he turned to face the origin of the voice and attack. On the opposite street was the senshi clad in green, Sailor Jupiter. "With the strength of nature and the courage of lightning, I am Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you!"

Zeusu laughed. "One senshi, and now two," he said in an amused voice. "You senshi are really no threat. Why do you bother?"

"No threat?" Jupiter cried as she ran at Zeusu head on. Zeusu raised his hand and vines darted at Jupiter from every direction. She dodged them and drove a punch at Zeusu's mid-section. Before the punch connected, however, a vine appeared out of nowhere and whipped Jupiter's back, sending her flying into the iron fencing. She was then attached to the fencing in the same manner that Mars was.

"To take out two senshi in one mission would certainly secure a promotion," Zeusu said smugly. "Mistress would be most pleased"

"No you won't!" cried Arissa as she stabbed Zeusu in the back with a branch. Zeusu yelled in shock and glared at Arissa in time for her forehead to start glowing. His eyes widened as the glowing formed into the sign of Jupiter. He spun around as another glowing grew out of the corner of his eye. Sailor Jupiter was glowing as well; her entire body was glowing green. He turned back to Arissa just as a green light enveloped her, originating from the purple potpourri bulb that hung around her neck. Then it happened. Sailor Jupiter reverted back into Kino Makoto as Akikusano Arissa transformed.

Arissa screamed as lightning snaked around her body, turning her violet sweater and black jeans into a white body suit with a green skirt and short green boots. As the glowing ceased, Arissa looked down at her hands and her body. Around her waist was a silver chain with her potpourri bulb attached to it. She had white gloves that went to her elbows and had three green bands. She had a purple bow with a round green brooch that was attached to a green collar with two white stripes.

Arissa looked up as Zeusu shouted. "I knew it! You are a keeper! You're the keeper of Jupiter!" Arissa looked at him questioningly, but not for long before Zeusu launched a tangle of vines at her. Arissa crossed her arms, frightened. Then, a bright light flashed in front of her. She looked up to see a long black pole floating in front of her. It had a scythe at the end and nestled into the scythe was a purple orb not unlike Arissa's own potpourri bulb.

The vines that were heading for Arissa disintegrated as they were hit by the light. Hesitantly, Arissa reached out and grabbed the pole. Immediately, a sweet scent arose from the now-glowing purple bulb. As the scent surrounded her, Arissa knew what to do. "Do you think you can just show up and start bullying people?" Arissa asked as she pointed the scythe end of the rod at Zeusu. "Not on my watch!" Arissa began to twirl the staff in her hands as lightning sparked all around her body, gathering itself into the staff. "Jupiter Thunder Cyclone!" Arissa cried. What appeared to be a tornado of lightning emerged from the twirling staff and shot itself at Zeusu, who was struck as he turned to disappear. When the attack disappeared, Zeusu stood wearily. His uniform was torn and he was bleeding.

"This isn't the end!" he shouted as he disappeared. The vines all disappeared, as well, letting Sailor Mars and Makoto drop. Both jumped to their feet and ran over to Arissa, who was on her knees and panting.

"Are you all right?" Makoto asked. Arissa nodded and looked up.

"What's happened to me?" Arissa asked.

Makoto looked at Sailor Mars, who looked down at Arissa as Morii appeared. "I'll take things from here," Morii said, much to Arissa's shock. "Mars, you should go home. Makoto, please stay." Both nodded and Mars turned and left.

Later that night, Sukotto sat on his balcony, keeping an eye open for Morii. "Waiting for me?" asked Morii as she jumped up to and over the balcony rail.  
"Yeah, you could say that," Sukotto said. "How is Arissa"  
"She is okay," Morii said. "She took to the change much better than you, though she is a little discontent about being in a skirt"  
Sukotto chuckled. "Yeah, she hate dresses and such. I've never seen her in one before tonight. You... didn't tell her who I was, right"  
"You mean under the uniform?" Sukotto nodded. "No, I didn't," Morii said. "I figured that was your job." Sukotto sighed in relief.  
"Thank goodness, I don't want her to know unless she has to,"Sukotto said as he stood up, leaning over the railing.  
"Why not?" Morii asked, looking up at him.  
"Well, it's embarrassing," Sukotto whined. "I mean, it's embarrassing for me as a guy to be transforming into a girl. It's not exactly something a guy would want to tell their crush." Morii's eyes widened as Sukotto clapped his hand over his mouth. His face flushed with embarrassment.  
"I understand," said Morii sympathetically. "I won't tell Arissa that you are Sailor Keeper Mars. However, you two still need to work as a team in your search for the other two keepers. You two will also have to cooperate with Sailors Mercury and Venus"  
Sukotto nodded. "Now, I must return home," Morii said, "and you have to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Sukotto groaned and Morii looked at him sternly. Morii jumped over the rail and landed on the ground below. She began to walk away, but stopped and looked up at Sukotto. "Oh, and one more thing," she said. "It you see a black, long-haired cat following you, please don't panic. He is another guardian by the name of Jakku." Sukotto nodded and Morii continued on her way.  
"What next?" sighed Sukotto. 


	3. Keeper of Mercury, Your Duties Await!

Keeper of Mercury, Your Duties Await! Trouble in the Park Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"Hezaa, your help is greatly appreciated,"said one of the attendants at the animal shelter park.16 year-old Hanagoorino Hezaa smiled sweetly as she continued to brush the fur of a tan rabbit that had recently arrived at the shelter. The attendant smiled and walked away to tend to a mother cat and her kittens.

Hezaa brushed a bit of her shoulder-length sand hair from her eyes and lifted the bunny to her face. "Sweet bunny" she said softly. "You and I are alike. We're both in a strange, new place, aren't we?" Hezaa put the bunny back on the table and started to untangle the long fur on its back. "You are in a new place, full of strange and new things. So am I. I use to live in Kyoto until a few weeks ago, you know. I've come up here to live with my grandparents. My mother and sisters are still in Kyoto. I wonder where you are from. I wonder where your family is." Hezaa looked around. Seeing the coast was clear, she placed a finger on the bunny's forehead. "I hope you don't mind, but I hope I can find your home for you." Hezaa closed her eyes and opened up her telepathic ability to the rabbit. She smiled, closing it back up and picking up the bunny gently. "Your home was the wild," Hezaa pronounced. "You've strayed too far from home and now you've ended up in the big city." Hezaa smiled and put the bunny in her cage. "Maybe I can return you when you aren't sick anymore."

Hezaa turned and began putting the grooming materials away. Suddenly, she gasped, dropping the brush. She felt it, a sudden terror. Then, there was nothing but the screeching of frightened animals. She dashed out of the room and into the next room over. Two attendants were unconscious on the ground. Hezaa leapt over the unconscious bodies and into the next room in search of the disturbance she had felt. She found it in all its dark glory.

It appeared to be human, covered completely in something sleek, black, and shiny. It turned to Hezaa and she gasped. It didn't have any recognizable face! She backed against the wall and held her head as her telepathic and empathic abilities opened against her will. Her head was filled with dark, hate-filled thoughts that pounded at her every moment the monster approached her. She ran blindly, crashing into tables and carts until she hit a wall. She ran along the wall until a heavy hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her into another wall. Hezaa fell hard. She tried to get up, but she found it to be impossible. Her head was pounding too much.

"Finish the job," said a female voice. "There is no keeper here."

Hezaa opened her eyes to see the black creature looming over her. Then, it was hit with a bright beam, causing the monster to explode. Immediately, the pounding stopped and Hezaa's abilities closed. Now able to see clearly, she surveyed the room. She gasped as she saw two sailor senshi standing opposite an orange-haired woman in a grey outfit with orange trim. "Rotten sailor senshi," the woman growled.

"Rotten is what you are," said the blue soldier. "We protect innocents against those who's rotten minds disrupt everyday life. In the name of Mercury–"

"–And in the name of Venus!" continued the orange soldier.

"We'll punish you!" they finished together.

The grey woman chuckled. "Do you think you skirt-clad sailor senshi can defeat a general of the Black Sun Dynasty such as myself?"

"We have no idea what the Black Sun Dynasty is," Sailor Mercury said.

"Nonetheless, we're taking you down!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus pointed her index finger at the general as a golden beam shot forth from it. The general deflected it at Hezaa, who rolled away in time.

"Nice trick," the general said. "But you are no match for I am Ahurodite, the head of the Black Sun Dynasty Generals!" Ahurodite extended her arm at Venus and Mercury, palm facing them. Hezaa looked on in shock as she read Ahurodite's mind, seeing what she was going to do.

"No!" Hezaa screamed as she charged into Ahurodite, but it was too late. Ahurodite had done it. Sailor Mercury's intelligent mind was switched with a calico cat that was in her cage, and Venus' mind was switched with a parakeet that was also locked in her cage. That being the case, Sailor Venus' body was flapping its arms, trying to fly while Sailor Mercury's body was trying to hide behind an overturned cart.

Ahurodite shoved Hezaa away, looking rather cross. "How about you become that poodle over there?" Ahurodite shouted as raised her palm to Hezaa. Hezaa felt like, once again, her head was trying to be split open. Then all at once, the room became unbearably cold. Ahurodite shrieked, pulling her hand away as Hezaa's forehead began to glow with the sign of Mercury. Her top earring in her left ear also began to glow. Ice began to grow over Hezaa's entire body, encasing her from toe to head. Then it exploded. She was no longer wearing her blue jumper and red apron. Now, she was wearing a white body suit like that of the sailor senshi. She had a blue skirt and was wearing blue high heels. She had white gloves that went a bit past her elbows and ended with three blue bands. On her front was a pale yellow bow with a round blue brooch at the center that connected to a blue collar with three white stripes. She turned her upper body to see a pale yellow bow with long thin ribbons behind her. "A keeper!" screeched Ahurodite.

"What?" Hezaa said, turning back to Ahurodite in time to have a beam of light driven into her. She was thrown across the room and crashed into a cart full of water bottles. They fell onto the floor, shattering and spilling water all around Hezaa. She placed a hand into a puddle as she tried to get up.

As Ahurodite prepared to send another attack, Hezaa felt something solid forming in her wet hand. She looked to find a glistening dagger forming out of the water of the puddle. Hezaa looked up to see another attack heading her way. She held up the dagger; it took the blunt of the attack. It shattered, but by then something told Hezaa what to do. She stood on shaky legs at the chunks of ice hit the floor and melted instantly.

Raising her hands, she shouted, "Mercury Snow and Ice!" A blizzard of ice and snow manifested itself in the room. Ahurodite shouted something inaudible as she disappeared. The blizzard subsided and Hezaa looked on. Sailor Venus' body stopped flapping its arms and it smiled.

"I'm back in my own body!" Venus said, jumping up and down joyfully. Sailor Mercury emerged from her hiding place, but she wasn't Sailor Mercury anymore. She was dressed in a high school uniform. "Ami? Are you okay?" Venus asked, going to her friend.

"I'm fine," Ami said. She looked at Hezaa somberly. "It seems like the keeper of Mercury has awoken." Venus looked, too. Hezaa looked back. She had never felt more confused in her life.

Two weeks had passed since the keeper of Mercury had awakened, and Mars and Jupiter didn't know anything about her. Poor Hezaa was afraid to join forces with the others. Instead, she acted as if nothing had happened. Of course, the original senshi knew of her existence, but only them. Luna and Artemis didn't know, and neither did Morii or the other guardian, Jakku.

Poor Mars and Jupiter could have used Mercury's help, too. Mars and Jupiter were strong, but Sukotto's refusal to tell Arissa that he was a sailor senshi made things difficult, especially when responding to attacks by Zeusu, Ahurodite, and the new General, Ha-desu, who developed a grudge against Mars after he about busted Ha-desu's eardrums with the new attack, Mars Flaming Euphony.

With or without a new keeper to aid them, Mars and Jupiter still had Venus. Minako became a very good friend to Arissa after revealing herself to be Sailor Venus, though not a keeper. While the attacks came steadily, Sukotto and Arissa managed semi-normal lives. Then, it happened.

Sukotto and Arissa were with the Jazz club, playing in the park one sunny day. Minako went to listen. After the performance, the three hung out at the park. "You two were great with your solos," Minako complemented. Sukotto blushed and Arissa smiled widely.

"Yes we were," Arissa said. "Suko-chan especially. He worked so hard on his solo."

Sukotto blushed at the nickname. He knew that she probably picked it up from Morii at one point or another. "Suko-chan?" Minako said, glancing at Arissa. "Where did this nickname come from?"

"Well," Arissa said, "Himotono-san is really long to say, and the two of us have become really good friends. After all, I'm calling you Mina-chan." Minako giggled. Obviously, she liked it. Their happiness was short-lived as screams erupted from a nearby group of children. "Trouble!" Arissa shouted.

"Suko-chan, go get help!" Minako shouted, winking at Sukotto. Sukotto nodded and ran back down the path they had just come down. Minako and Arissa looked around. Seeing the coast was clear, the two got to transforming. "Venus Star Power!" Minako cried.

"Jupiter Keeper Power!" Arissa cried.

"Make-Up!" the two screamed together.

Sukotto found an empty spot in some woods and stopped running. "All right," he said. "Mars Knight Transform!"

"Not a single one," Ahurodite sighed. "It seems there isn't a keeper here."

"Not looking too hard, are you?" said a voice.

"No!" Ahurodite screeched, turned 180 to look behind her. Standing there were Sailors Venus and Keeper Jupiter. "No, no, no!" Ahurodite screeched, sending a wide beam of light at the two sailors. They jumped in opposite directions, missing the beam and landing gracefully.

"Mars Flaming Euphony!"

"No!" Ahurodite screeched as a flame arose in front of her. The flame began emitting a screech that, in Ahurodite's ears, was ear-burning. To all those who were good of heart, the flame emitting a pleasant sound.

"Great timing, Mars!" Jupiter said, giving Mars the thumbs up. Mars blushed, but Jupiter didn't see. Instead, she was drawing electrical energy from the surrounding air in preparation for her newest attack. As the potpourri bulb that was nestled in the scythe of her staff began to glow, Jupiter shouted, "Jupiter Lightning Foliage!" A fury of flower petals that sparked lightning were sent flying at Ahurodite. The petals all originated from the bulb and struck Ahurodite dead-on. She tried to avoid the rest, and succeeded. With one hand covering an ear, she used her other hand to send many beams at Jupiter. She blocked with her staff, then the fire mysteriously went out. The screech stopped, and Ahurodite sent a glittering beam of light at her true target.

The attack was so fast that Venus didn't have a chance to react. It hit her in the center of her chest and out of her back came a bright ball of light. Ahurodite leapt into the air and landed behind Venus, absorbing the glow that appeared.

"Ha! You sailor senshi will never win! Now that I have Sailor Venus' soul, the keeper shall never awaken and it will be only a matter of time before the rest of you lose your souls as well!" Then, Ahurodite disappeared.

"Minako!" screamed Jupiter. She ran to Venus' side as she returned to being Minako. Mars ran to her side as well. Her body was warm and breathing, and yet there was no life in her eyes. "Oh my God, Minako!" She looked up at Mars and said, "I'll get Minako to the others. Please, I have a friend who went for help. Please find him and somehow, I don't know how, but please give him some excuse in our names."

Mars nodded. "Are you sure you'll manage?" Jupiter nodded, and Mars left.

Elsewhere, a track meet was in progress. As Venus lost her soul, a runner lost her race. She collapsed as Venus did, and panic spread. Though the connection could not be made at the time, a connection there was. As both girls fell, the sign of Venus appeared on the runner. Powers left Venus, and guess where they went; they went with the unconscious female runner to the hospital. 


	4. What Happened to Venus? Mercury Appears!

What happened to Venus? Mercury reveals herself! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"We don't know what happened exactly," a doctor told Mr. And Mrs. Kaikouno. Their daughter, Kaikouno Kendora, had collapsed in the middle of her 200 meter sprint at a track meet. "We believe it was severe exhaustion," the doctor continued. "Her body is completely exhausted." Mr. Kaikouno nodded as Mrs. Kaikouno held her head. Kendora had never collapsed before. Even Keitii had never collapsed, and she was more active than her older sister! "We'll let you know when she wakes up," the doctor said reassuringly. "For now, she just needs rest."

Both parents nodded and left to go home. Inside her room, Kendora slept peacefully, unaware of the changes within her.

"Her soul was lost," Arissa repeated as she sat in her room. Her guardian and pet cat, Jakku, sat nearby, looking on sadly.

"It wasn't your fault, Arissa," Jakku said, staring at her with his one yellow eye and one orange eye. "No one could have known that Ahurodite was going for Minako."

Arissa sighed. She had heard this several times, from Morii to Sailor Mars to the original senshi. "We'll be contacting the outer senshi to aid you," Ami had said. Arissa had asked why Ami couldn't help, but Jakku reminded her that it was time to be going home. The original senshi were going to take care of Minako's body and were going to say that Minako was staying with Rei for a while.

"Jakku, what exactly is the Black Sun Dynasty?" Arissa asked. "Have you found out yet?"

"Actually, Morii has found out," Jakku said. "The Black Sun Dynasty use to be a small division of the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom was ruled by Queen Beryl. The original five senshi fought against her in the beginning. It seems that the Black Sun Dynasty survived the Dark Kingdom's destruction and spent a few years regrouping."

Arissa sighed as she crawled into bed. Jakku jumped up and lay on her second pillow. "If the original five fought against the Dark Kingdom, do you think they have anything that they could tell us that would help?" Arissa asked as she yawned and raked her fingers lightly through Jakku's long fur.

"Perhaps," Jakku said. "We'll have to see later."

"How could her powers not be with her soul?" General Zeusu asked. Ahurodite had discovered that while Sailor Venus' soul was in her possession, the powers of Venus were not.

General Ha-desu stepped forward. "With the keepers awakening," she said, "It is no surprise to me that Venus' powers are not here. They most likely went to the Keeper of Venus." Instantly, Ahurodite's hand was grasping a large section of Ha-desu's long black hair. Ahurodite's other hand grabbed Ha-desu's grey black-trimmed uniform. With two firm grips of Ha-desu, Ahurodite slammed her against the stone wall.

"If you figured that, why didn't you tell me!" Ahurodite shrieked. Ahurodite was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown to the opposite wall. Her shoulder-length orange hair cascaded into her face as Zeusu helped Ha-desu up.

"Do not blame Ha-desu for your actions," Zeusu said, sweeping back his short dirt-brown hair. "You were the one who decided to take Venus' soul without thinking, therefore you should take the responsibility in tracking down the keeper of Venus." Ha-desu and Zeusu smirked at Ahurodite's glare as they turned and walked away.

"I'll find that keeper all right," Ahurodite growled. "She may have the powers, but I doubt she's awakened right away. I'll get her, then I'll show them."

"Patience, dear Ahurodite," said a voice. A short male general who looked like a mere boy stepped from the stone doorway behind Ahurodite. He wore a grey uniform like the generals, but his was trimmed in red. "Everything comes in good time."

"As if you have any room to talk, Ashi," Ahurodite said, standing up. "You are a mere boy. You were too impatient to grow up and to be important, so you jumped right into the Black Sun Dynasty."

Ashi laughed. "So?" Ashi said. "My reason may be pathetic, but it isn't as pathetic as your reason."

"How do you know what my reason was?" Ahurodite said, annoyed.

"Mistress told me," Ashi said. "She said that you stumbled onto the seal and awoke mistress, and you begged to join because you had nothing better in life." Ahurodite spun around and stared evilly at the little boy before stalking past him. The little boy just laughed.

"It's been two days doctor," Mrs. Kaikouno said pleadingly. "Why has she not woken up?"

The doctor sighed and looked into Mrs. Kaikouno's eyes. "We do not know," the doctor said bluntly. "Your daughter's condition is curious, but she appears to be in no immediate harm. Please, stop asking. When something comes up, I'll let you know." Mrs. Kaikouno's second child, Keitii, began pulling her away. Mrs. Kaikouno bawled as they left the hospital.

"Thank you for your help, Hezaa-chan!" the attendant called out as Hezaa left the shelter. She managed to live a normal life, despite the discovery of her being a senshi. Content with her evening at the shelter, Hezaa practically skipped home to her grandparents. Soon, she passed the Hikawa Temple. It was always dark when she passed it. It really scared her to go near it. On this particular night, screams erupted from the top of the stairs leading to the temple. For a moment, Hezaa tuned her telepathic ability to see what was going on. She gasped as she saw what was happening and as she saw what she was going to have to do.

"So far, she hasn't changed," Ami said to Arissa. Ami's mini-computer beeped occasionally to indicate a reading had been taken of the soulless-yet-still-living Aino Minako. The readings, however, never changed. She was a living corpse.

"Arissa-chan," Morii said. "Perhaps you should just stay with Jakku. If something happens, I will let you know."Arissa sighed. She didn't want to do that. She wanted every bit of information she could get so she could try and save Minako's soul. "Arissa," Morii repeated, "Go home and get some sleep." Defeated, Arissa stood and headed for the door. As she stepped out, a beam of light hit her side and sent her flying into the woods. The occupants of the room sprang to their feet. The girls ran to the door.

"A monster!" Rei screamed as she ducked. A beam of light went over her head and drove a hole into the back wall of her room. Morii pulled out her communicator and contacted Sukotto, who departed from his home immediately for the temple.

The other girls dodged attacks that came out of nowhere. From her hiding place behind the temple, Arissa circled her hands around her potpourri bulb. "Jupiter Keeper Power, Make-Up!" she shouted. Lightning began to creep out of the potpourri bulb, snaking around her body. Arissa did her best not to scream, but she still was not use to the sensation of lighting crawling all over her body. She screamed, but only for a moment before the Mokusei Hiraishin (Jupiter lightning rod) appeared. She grasped the handle as screams from the other girls arose. Jupiter darted around the house in time to see four girls and one dog trapped in rings of light. Floating in the air was Minako's limp body, suspended by two ropes of light. Floating in front of Minako was General Ahurodite.

"Where are your damn powers!" Ahurodite screamed as she shook Minako's body.

"Stop what you're doing!" Jupiter cried. Ahurodite looked down at her. "As the keeper of the planet of courage and strength, I, Sailor Keeper Jupiter, will punish you for your wrongdoings!"

Ahurodite looked down, amused. "What do you think you can do to me, four-eyes?" Ahurodite said. Jupiter winced. She was the first senshi to continue wearing her glasses after transforming, and it was more embarrassing than being in a skirt.

Before Jupiter could respond, two beams of light shot out from opposite directions at her. She jumped, only to be snagged by three beams of light in the air. She grunted as she struggled; it was no good. "Come forth, my lovely monster," Ahurodite said. A large monster appeared out of the nearby brush. Jupiter gasped, recognizing it. It was the vine monster that had attacked Arissa the night she became a keeper. " I'm borrowing this creature from General Zeusu," Ahurodite explained. "Feed off of this empty shell, my new pet. Then, kill these girls and the senshi." The monster complied, taking Minako's body into it's mess of thorning vines. Ahurodite disappeared with a snap.

When the last of Minako's golden hair disappeared into the vine mess, the monster leapt forward at the grounded girls. Jupiter kicked helplessly above them, unable to break free from her bindings. Before the monster had a chance to wrap a single vine around any of the four girls, a voice rang out sharp and clear through the night. "Mars Fire Strike!" A single shot of fire struck the monster's outreached vines, burning them instantly. Sailor Keeper Mars came to a halt at the scene. Panting, Mars cried out, "How dare you attack innocent schoolgirls! I, Sailor Keeper Mars, will deliver your end!" With that, Mars cried out, "Mars Flaming Euphony!" A roaring fire erupted in front of Sailor Mars, but it didn't last long. The fire got stamped out by the vine monster. Mars gulped as vines were wrapped tightly around her entire body. Mars was lifted into the air and was about to be swallowed by the vines when a heavy branch came crashing down on the monster. The monster didn't drop Mars, but it stopped to get rid of the limb. When it shrugged it off, it looked for the reason, and found it in the form of a teenage girl in a hot pink jumper with light blue leggings.

"What do I do?" Hezaa said in a panic. She had marched half-way up the steps before coming to a halt. "If I went up there, would I be able to help? Am I strong enough?" She looked up into the darkness of the steps that she had yet to traverse. "That girl who transformed into Sailor Jupiter," Hezaa said. "She was a normal girl, just like me." Hezaa looked down as she clenched her fists. "I have to help them!"

Jupiter and Mars looked on in shock. Ami shouted, "Hezaa, you have to help us!"

"I will!" Hezaa shouted back. To Jupiter and Mars' astonishment, the girl named Hezaa placed a hand behind her left ear and shouted, "Mercury Keeper Power, Make-Up!" Ice began to encase Hezaa's small frame, originating from her top left earring, shooting to her feet, and going from toe to head. When her head was covered, the ice began glowing and then it shattered. Standing where the girl had been standing was Sailor Keeper Mercury.

Mercury lifted up her hands. "Mercury Snow and Ice!" she cried. A blizzard manifested itself in the vicinity of the temple grounds. The confined girls started to shiver. Jupiter shivered too, but Mars shrugged it off as the vines that held her began to freeze over. With one jolt of her body, Mars broke the frozen vines and landed. She kicked the half-frozen bundle of vines aside.

Mars then looked over at Mercury. "Do you have a more effective attack than that?" Mars shouted over the whistling of the icy wind.

"I don't know!" Mercury shouted. "I think I do!" Without prompting, Mercury shouted, "Mercury Hail Storm!" The blizzard began to collect, swirling around her before launching in the direction that Mercury was pointing her hand. The icy shards flew at the monster. It froze quickly before breaking into shattered pieces, leaving Minako's body on the ground. Mercury looked up and sent the ice shards at Jupiter, who panicked. The ice shard somehow froze the rings of light that held her. The rings broke and Jupiter landed. Mercury did the same to the rings that held the teenage girls and Morii.

Mars gathered up Minako's body and carried it to the girls. Makoto took it and returned it to Rei's bed inside. She returned to the group as Jupiter and Mars looked Mercury over. They then turned to Ami. "You have a lot of explaining to do," said Morii. 


	5. Keeper of Venus, Awaken!

Keeper of Venus, It Is Your Time To Awaken! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"Ahurodite, your attack was fruitless," said the aggravated General Zeusu. Zeusu and Ha-desu were waiting for Ahurodite when she returned.

"It wasn't completely fruitless," Ashi said in Ahurodite's defense. "After all, she did discover that the powers of Venus weren't still in Aino Minako's body. Plus, she has also flushed Sailor Keeper Mercury out of hiding."

"We should forget about looking for Venus for a moment," Ha-desu said. "We have matched the faces of Sailors Mercury and Jupiter to names. Sailor Mercury is Hanagoorino Hezaa and Sailor Jupiter is Akikusano Arissa."

"I shall handle Sailor Jupiter," Zeusu said. "She won't be difficult."

"Herumesu is already searching for Sailor Mercury," Ashi said. "I've taken it upon myself to search for the identity of Sailor Mars."

"I am keeping my eyes open for the keepers of the outer senshi," said Ha-desu. "I believe two have come with in reach of the other keepers, but only time will tell."

"I'll keep looking for Venus," mumbled Ahurodite. The other generals laughed as they disappeared. "Laugh all you want, but I will find Venus."

"I won the meet, sis!" Keitii whispered into her sleeping sister's ear. In was the afternoon of Kaikouno Kendora's third day in the hospital. Her only sibling, 14 year old Kaikouno Keitii, had come to pay her a visit. "Not only that," Keitii continued, "But I won it in your name! You were in my mind the entire time! I won my first meet in your name sis! Won't you wake up now?" Kendora didn't stir. Keitii sighed. Then, she perked up.

"Oh! You home room made gifts for you! Here's a card from Hezaa, a doll from Mei, a clay bowl from Jibeta, and look what Ahurodite sent!" Keitii pulled from the large gift bag a gold locket. "Ahurodite fixed it for you! It opens now, and she got the picture to fit in." Keitii gently opened up the heart-shaped locket and peered inside. On the left side was a mirror shaped like a heart. On the other side was a small picture of Kendora, Keitii, and their parents. Keitii smiled and closed it, setting it inside the small bowl. She set the locket on the Chinese symbol for goodwill that was painted on the bottom of the bowl. "I have to go home now," Keitii said as she stood up. "I hope you wake up soon." Keitii bent down and left a light kiss on Kendora's forehead. She smoothed Kendora's waist-length, golden blond hair before turning and leaving.

As Keitii entered the elevator, nurses and doctors began scrambling around. "We have an emergency!" someone said over the PA. "All available staff to the emergency rooms immediately. Keitii looked on sadly as the elevator doors shut.

"Of all the rotten luck," Morii grumbled as she snuck down the crowded halls. With doctors and nurses running about the halls like chickens with their heads cut off, Morii had a more difficult time getting down to Kendora's room than ever. Then, a nurse came up to Morii's hiding place. The nurse was rolling the cart in the direction of Kendora's room. "Such good luck!" Morii thought happily. As the cart passed by, Morii jumped on carefully. The nurse was obviously in too much of a hurry to notice the sudden weight that the cart had acquired, because she kept rolling along. "I'll be there in no time. After all, no pet should go too long with visiting her owner."

"Of all the rotten luck," muttered Ahurodite. She now stood in a hospital room. Its occupant was a girl from her school who had collapsed at a track meet. That girl was Kaikouno Kendora. "I should have seen it as soon as I found out," Ahurodite mumbled as she watched Kendora sleep. "You collapsed at the same time that I took Sailor Venus' powers. All of this time, I never realized it, never even considered it." Voices and shouting in the hallway became loud again. Ahurodite slid behind a wall that blocked her from the sight of the door. The voices subsided. Ahurodite was about to sigh, when another voice arose.

"It's chaotic out there," the voice said. "I see Keitii has already been to visit. That is good." Ahurodite peeked around the corner. There was a dog in the room now. Ahurodite recognized it as the dog that followed Kendora and her sister, Keitii, to school every morning.

"That's our dog," Keitii had said one day. "Her name's Morii. She's technically Kendora's dog, but we treat her as the family dog."

"I'm so sorry that I haven't visited," the dog said, much to Ahurodite's horror. "I've been busy with the keepers. They are such a handful."

"Keepers?" questioned Ahurodite as she stepped away from her wall. Morii looked up in shock.

"General Ahurodite!" Morii shouted. She jumped in between the bed and Ahurodite. Ahurodite just chuckled.

"What a coincidence," Ahurodite mused. "A guardian of the keepers, here visiting her owner. How touching."

"What are you doing here, Ahurodite?" Morii growled.

"Why, I'm hunting down the keeper of Venus," Ahurodite answered.

Morii looked at Ahurodite in a confused manner, but a sudden look of horror crossed her face as she glanced back at the bed where Kendora lay. "You think- You think my owner is a keeper!" Morii shouted, looking back at Ahurodite.

Ahurodite nodded. "That's exactly what I think," she said. "And I am here to exterminate her!" Ahurodite pointed a finger at Kendora and shot a beam of light. Morii jumped up and took the beam to her side. Morii landed hard on Kendora's stomach. "How touching," Ahurodite laughed.

Suddenly, Kendora began to stir. Ahurodite looked on. Kendora looked at the heavy lump on her stomach and gasped. "Morii!" she shouted shrilly. She rolled out from under Morii and stood up, gently shaking the dog. "Morii, what happened! Oh, what happened to you!"

"You are in a hospital," Ahurodite said. Kendora turned and looked.

"Ahurodite! What am I doing in a hospital?" Kendora asked.

"You collapsed in the middle of the 200 meter sprint," Ahurodite explained. "You've been unconscious for three days now. When you collapsed, you received a gift of sorts. You are a sailor senshi, the keeper of Venus." Kendora looked at Ahurodite in confusion. "I am here to destroy you, for you are my enemy."

"What!" Kendora screamed as Ahurodite raised her hand to her. A wide ray of beams shot out at Kendora, throwing her against her bed stand. All of the gifts fell onto her floor and bed. The clay bowl fell onto her head, tumbling then into her lap. Kendora looked down at the upside-down bowl and turned it right-side up. Laying in her lap was her locket, and it was glowing.

"No..." Ahurodite whispered.

"Yes," said Morii weakly as she rolled over onto her feet. "Kendora, take the necklace and yell Venus Keeper Power, Make-Up!" Kendora froze. "Do it now!"

Kendora held the locket to her chest and cried, "Venus Keeper Power, Make-Up!" Ahurodite shouted as Kendora was swallowed by a bright light. In moments, Sailor Venus appeared as the light diminished. Kendora's locket was now fastened to a pink bow on her chest. The bow was attached to an orange sailor collar that had two white stripes. Around her waist was a pink belt that connected an orange skit to a white body suit. Her feet were dressed in orange lace-up boots that reached her knees. Her hands had white wrist-length gloves with no fingertips. At the end of her gloves where single orange bands. On her forehead was the sign of Venus, glowing orange.

"I knew it!" Ahurodite shouted. The new keeper, Sailor Keeper Venus, looked up, staring at Morii and Ahurodite with wonder in her teal eyes.

Before anyone said a word, Ahurodite began to set another attack. "Get up!" Morii cried. Venus complied hastily. "Take off your locket that is attached to your bow!" Venus did so. The mirror half of the locket came off. It was larger than before, being about the size of her hand. "Reflect the bean of the attack with your mirror!" Venus didn't know exactly what Morii meant, but she held her mirror up, the reflecting side at Ahurodite, just as Ahurodite sent an attack. The attack was reflected. It his Ahurodite square in her jaw.

Venus clapped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" Venus cried. "I hurt Ahurodite!"

"Ahurodite isn't your friend anymore!" Morii shouted weakly. "She is part of the enemy! She's attacking you and is wanting to kill you!" Venus looked at Morii in disbelief. "Now, reflect some light from that window at Ahurodite and shout Venus Lovely Beam!"

Venus nodded reluctantly and hastily positioned the mirror, shouting, "Venus Lovely Beam!" The little bit of light that hit the mirror suddenly increased in intensity. It drove into Ahurodite's stomach, knocking her into the far wall.

"Damn you," Ahurodite said. "Fixing that locket turns out to be my undoing," Ahurodite chuckled, glaring at Venus. "This isn't the end, Kendora. I know who you are under that Sailor uniform. I can attack you whenever I want!" With that, Ahurodite disappeared.

"Oh dear," Morii sighed as Venus went to her side. "She is right. She know's Mercury's identity, too. That general that attacked Jupiter knows her identity, too."

"Morii, what's going on?" Venus asked. She reached out and laid a hand on Morii's head. Venus instantly reverted back to Kendora.

Morii sighed wearily. "It will take a bit to explain, but basically, you are the new senshi of Venus. You are the leader of the Senshi, and at the moment, it would not be wise to tell the other senshi of your identity. Also at the moment, you'd better clean the room up before a nurse comes in." 


	6. The Amazon Quartet, Senshi Captured

Amazon Quartet, Senshi Captured! Part One A Mysterious Man, a New General, and Sukotto Reveals Truth! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.  
"So Sailor Venus has awoken?" Hezaa asked Morii.

"Yes, she has," Morii answered. "Ahurodite knows Venus' identity as well as yours, Hezaa. Zeusu knows your identity, Arissa. Both of you need to be careful."

"Sukotto needs to be careful not to drop any of our ice cream cones," Arissa said. The two girls and two guardians were waiting for Sukotto to return with their ice cream. Now that Hezaa and her being Sailor Mercury was known, she quickly became friends with Arissa and Sukotto. She also became friends with Kaikouno Kendora, Morii's owner.

"Well, here he comes," said Jakku. All four turned to Sukotto as he approached with five ice cream cones, three of them being double scoops. He was delicately balancing two double scoops and one single scoop in his left hand while his right hand balanced one single and one double. "Wouldn't a logical person put two double scoops in one hand and then the third double scoop in between the two single scoops in the other hand?"

Arissa snickered. "Logic isn't one of his strong points," she whispered.

Sukotto managed to not drop any of the cones, delivering two of the double-scoops to the two girls and the two single scoops to Jakku and Morii, setting one cone on its side in front of each. "Are you sure it's a good idea to give your cat ice cream, Arissa?" Sukotto asked. Arissa shrugged. "Well then, are you sure it's a good idea to give ice cream to a dog that doesn't belong to you?"

"Kendora won't care," Hezaa said. "Kendora said that Morii eats anything."

Sukotto smiled, starting on his chocolate layer. He was rather proud of himself. He was doing some good acting, pretending that he didn't know what was going on and pretending that he didn't know that Jakku and Morii could talk. He still didn't have the courage to tell Hezaa and Arissa that he was Sailor Keeper Mars.

"Excuse me, Miss Akikusano?" said a voice behind the group. Everyone turned to look behind them. There stood a young man with short dirt-brown hair and emerald-green eyes. He was starring at Arissa very kindly. "You are Akikusano Arissa, head soloist of the Tokyo Elite Jazz Club, right?" the man asked.

Arissa blushed as she said, "I don't know about that fancy title, but yes, I am Akikusano Arissa."

The man smiled. "I thought so," he said. "You are lovelier in person than your pictures show." Again, Arissa blushed. "My name is Jack Emery. I am a junior Jazz director from California. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining our traveling Jazz ensemble."

Everyone's eyes opened widely. "A traveling Jazz ensemble?" Sukotto repeated. "She's still in school!"

"Oh really?" Jack Emery said, still looking at Arissa. "Well, that is really no problem. I mean, there can't be much more to learn in school for one who will be pursuing a career in preforming, am I right?"

"I... suppose," Arissa said slowly, "But I wasn't planning on preforming for a career, at least not for the rest of my life."

"Well, that's a shame," Emery said. "Well, if you should change your name, here's my card for the international office here in Tokyo." Emery handed Arissa a card that had his name and a phone number amidst musical notes and music staves. "Remember, if you change your mind, give me ring." With a toothy smile, Jack Emery bowed and turned, walking away into the crowd of park children.

"What was that all about?" Hezaa asked, taking the card and looking at it.

"I... don't honestly know," Arissa replied. "I doubt I'll be considering a traveling ensemble," she said, turning back to her melting ice cream. "I have plans, plus my father would never let me."

Sukotto continued staring at the crowd where Emery Zeusu had disappeared. "I don't like him,"Sukotto said. Hezaa and Arissa stared at him. "There's something suspicious about him."

Hezaa nodded. "I agree," she said. "Arissa, don't give this a second thought." She waved the card a bit before dropping it as ice cream started to run down her hand. Jakku leapt down and took the card into his mouth. No one but Morii noticed.

A little bit later, the three friends had finished their cones. With Morii and Jakku following behind, the three went into the park. A singing quartet of girls were at the gazebo. "Who are they?" Hezaa asked. "They sound lovely."

"They're called the Amazon Quartet," Sukotto said. "Yet, their names are the names of four Roman goddesses."

"Yeah," Arissa said. "Ceres, Juno, Pallas, and Vesta."

"Pallas?" Hezaa questioned.

"Pallas Athena," Sukotto said. Hezaa nodded. The three stopped and listened to the group. In their current song, which was about dreams, a circus, and a winged unicorn, each did a solo. They came in during the solo by the blue-haired girl called Pallas. Her hair was all collected into a bun at the top center of her head. Around her head was a wire that let four thick strings hang down, each ending with a blue bulb. Two were on each side of her face. Her solo spoke of trapezes and soaring through the air, crowds of children cheering below.

The next girl had pink hair in two looped pigtails that began and ended at a bun at the back of her head. From that bun fell two long, thin tails that ended with puffy tails. Her name was Ceres. She spoke of a unicorn with the wings of a Pegasus that guarded the world of lovely dreams.

The third girl, Juno, had green hair that was held up into a sort of tower with a ponytail of hair at the very top. There were three 'sticks' of hair that ended at the ponytail. Each 'stick' was wrapped tightly in what appeared to be brown leather. From the back of her head came two more 'sticks' that were wrapped in the brown material and ended in puffy tails. She sang about lovely dreams that mirror the real world, lovely dreams where anyone and anything can be anything they want to be.

Finally, the red-haired Amazon named Vesta stepped forward. Her solo shocked everyone. She sang of a dark circus that captured the body of the dream-guarding, winged unicorn, and how the soul of the guardian hid in the beautiful dream of a young girl, who's destiny was to save all beautiful dreams.

All four girls sang the ending together, singing about how the young girl prevailed and all along, it was they, the Amazons, that were the evil ones.

The three friends left the gazebo area and headed for the lake. There, they walked along its edge, talking and laughing. Suddenly, their fun was cut short at the sounds of screaming. The three teens ran toward the gazebo area. Morii and Jakku purposefully fell behind. When Hezaa, Arissa, and Sukotto arrived at the gazebo, they found the listeners of the Amazon Quartet unconscious on the grass; the quartet was suspended in the air. As if holding them there with his hand was General Zeusu.

"Oh no," Arissa said. The three would have hidden behind the gazebo, but vines shot up from the ground and entangled the three teens.

"I'll deal with you three in a moment," Zeusu said as he focused on the Amazon Quartet. "So, the Amazon Quartet of the Dead Moon Circus," Zeusu said, sounding rather amused. "Living like regular humans, eh?"

"How do you know who we use to be?" the green-haired Juno yelled.

Zeusu smiled. "I have my sources," Zeusu smiled. "The Black Sun Dynasty has watched all evil that has attacked Earth in the past years, including the Dead Moon Circus."

"What do you want with us!" Pallas whined.

Zeusu chuckled. "When you left the circus," Zeusu began, "You didn't lose your powers." The girls looked at him in shock. "Your powers fell dormant, just like the Dead Moon Sisters. We're leaving them for another day, however. You see, we need your powers to counter the powers of the keepers. After all, the powers of Jun Jun and Palla Palla were equivalent to that of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury, who happen to be in my trap right now." With a wave of his hand, Pallas and Juno separated from Athene and Ceres and floated behind Zeusu as he levitated down to the ground. "Isn't that right, Arissa and Hezaa? Or, would you prefer Jupiter and Mercury?"

Arissa and Hezaa looked at Zeusu like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" Hezaa asked.

"Playing dumb won't work," Zeusu said, pulling Hezaa and Arissa away from Sukotto, who struggled with the vine bindings. "You transformed in front of me, remember Arissa? You, Hezaa, transformed in front of General Ahurodite." Zeusu moved the four captive girls until Juno was in front of Arissa and Pallas was in front of Hezaa. "Now..." The vines holding Hezaa and Arissa began to squeeze tightly. The vines extended and wrapped around Juno and Pallas. Suddenly, all four girls were being shocked with dark energy. They all screamed.

"Venus Lovely Beam!" shouted a voice. A bright beam of light shot forth from the top of the gazebo and drove through the vines that held the four girls and Sukotto. All five dropped. Sukotto looked up. The glare from the attack subsided. Standing on the gazebo roof was a sailor senshi. "You have no right digging up the past to use to corrupt the future!" the orange-skirted, blond-haired senshi cried. "As keeper of the orange planet of love, I, Sailor Keeper Venus, shall punish you!"

"Sailor Keeper Venus," Zeusu said, "It is a pleasure to meet you. General Ahurodite has told me much about you."

"I can't say the same," Venus said. "One General is enough. Two is just plan rotten."

"I'm sorry you don't approve, leader of the keepers," Zeusu said, mockingly.

"Venus, look out!" Hezaa cried, but it was too late. A barrage of vines shot up from under the gazebo and through the roof, entangling Sailor Venus. "Hang on, Venus!" Hezaa cried, putting her hand behind her transformation earring. "Mercury Keeper Power!"

"Jupiter Keeper Power!" Arissa cried, grabbing her potpourri bulb.

"Make-Up!" the two girls cried together. Arissa was surrounded in a flash of lightning as Hezaa was encased in ice. Simultaneously, the light around Arissa disappeared and the ice around Hezaa exploded, revealing Jupiter and Mercury. The Amazon Quartet gasped. Sukotto bowed his head, wondering if he should transform, too.

"No time for introductions!" Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter Lightning Foliage!" A barrage of electrified petals sprang forth from the potpourri bulb on Jupiter's scythe and flew at Zeusu. He blocked them, but he couldn't block the attack that followed right behind it.

"Mercury Hail Storm!" Mercury cried. Directly behind Jupiter's attack flew Mercury's attack. From her vine trap, Venus cheered as Zeusu was half encased in ice. He still stood, but was practically immobile.

"Finish him off, Jupiter!" Venus yelled as Morii and Jakku appeared on the gazebo roof, trying to scratch and bite the vines into releasing her.

Jupiter nodded and began twirling her staff, yelling, "Jupiter Lightning Cyclone!" The tornado of lightning drove at Zeusu. It would have destroyed him, but the attack was diverted.

A man in a grey uniform like Zeusu appeared next to the iced general. This man, however, had blue trim instead of green. He had shoulder-length honey-brown hair and steel grey eyes. "Greetings," the man said. "I am General Herumesu, and I will be your executioner." General Herumesu raised his hand as a conductor would when summoning an orchestra to play louder. Instead of music becoming louder, however, great shards of ice rose from the ground, trapping Jupiter and Mercury. They screamed at the sharp ice tore into their skin. "Now, would you like your deadly blow to the head or heart?"

"How about neither!" Sukotto screamed. Herumesu looked at Sukotto, unamused.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Herumesu asked. "You have no say."

"Like Hell I don't," Sukotto said. He rose his fist in front of his face, screaming, "Mars Knight Transform!" As he lowered his fist, fire began to surround him. To the horror of the generals and the surprise of the senshi and Amazons, fire engulfed Sukotto. When the fire disappeared, Sailor Keeper Mars stood in his place. "I do have a say in things around here."

"I... I don't believe it!" Herumesu gasped. "The keeper of Mars is a guy who... changes into a girl?"

Mars sighed. "Yeah, I know," she said. Glaring at Herumesu, Sailor Keeper Mars screamed, "Regardless of who or what I am, I do know that you will be releasing the Amazon Quartet and the Sailor Senshi unless you want me to burn your ass!"

Sailor Jupiter stared at Mars, dumbfounded. "Since when did you swear?" she asked, sarcastically. Mars shrugged.

"You really are a bunch of bumbling idiots," Herumesu said. "One senshi cannot stand against the might of two generals." With a snap of his fingers, Herumesu's ice shards shattered the ice that encased Zeusu. Zeusu sprang free, smiling at Mars wickedly.

Mars flinched, taking a step back. Herumesu is right, thought Mars. I'll never be able to stand up against them both!

"The odds aren't very fair, now are they?" said Pallas as she stood behind Herumesu. Herumesu turned around, only to have Pallas send a high-kick to his head. Herumesu fell hard. Zeusu was about to retaliate when Juno slid in front of him, driving a thundering punch into his face. Pallas and Juno stepped back as the two generals began to stand.

"Insolent little girls," Zeusu growled. "Ha!" Zeusu raised his hand to the girls, sending twin bolts of lightning at them. Th girls crossed their arms in front of their heads; the lightning bolts hit their arms, throwing them backwards until they landed beneath the still-floating Vesta and Ceres. "That'll take care of them," Zeusu said, turning around.

"Mars Fire Strike!" Mars cried, sending a ball of fire at Zeusu. However, only water hit Zeusu. Herumesu had sent a barrier of ice; the fire melted the ice, sending water upon Zeusu.

"Thought you were being smooth?" Herumesu said, disappearing and then reappearing behind Mars. Mars looked back and forth between the generals; she was trapped between both."Now!" Herumesu cried. Both generals sent an attack at Mars.

Panicking, Mars jumped. She screamed as the attacks met right were her legs were lifting into the air. She fell onto the battered roof of the gazebo and leapt again as another barrage came at her. She winced painfully at using her legs. As she neared the ground, two more attacks slammed into her. Mars screamed as yet another two attacks hit her. She landed on the ground limply, rolling a few times before coming to a halt.

"Mars!" Morii cried.

"Suko-chan!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

Herumesu and Zeusu smirked and turned to the senshi and Amazons. The generals gasped as they heard something moving behind them. They spun back around to see Sailor Keeper Mars getting to her feet. Her back was to them; it was heavily burned.

"I told you," Mars began hoarsely, "I'm going to burn you until you're smoldering in Hell!" Mars spun around. In her right hand was a long gold sword with a red hilt and an orange leather handle. In her left hand was a round shield, gold trimming crisscrossing over red and orange velvet. In the center of the crisscrossed metal was a gold circle with the sign of Mars in red. Her entire frame was shaking; her body was cut in several places and was bleeding. Yet, nonetheless, she held the sword and shield steadily.

She raised the sword up and started to run at the two generals, who stood their ground, smirking. "Mars Striking Flare!" Mars shouted as she brought the sword down. To everyone's surprise, fire spit out from the blade and ran along the ground. The generals blocked it, but not before another attack just about did them in. "Mars Flare Up!" Sailor Mars screamed. She was now at the generals. As she plowed between them, a great wall of fire sprang up right behind them. As she passed between them, she shoved them into the fire. Mars ran through the fire, skidding to a halt in front of Mercury and Jupiter. The flame hadn't harmed her. In fact, all of Mars' injuries had been healed. Everyone watched as Zeusu and Herumesu struggled with the flames before disappearing.

The wall of fire died down. Vesta and Ceres fell to the ground next to Pallas and Juno, who managed to stand up. Venus was freed from the vines and fell through the hole of the gazebo, landing gracefully beneath. The ice that held Jupiter and Mercury disappeared. Jupiter ran over to Mars, who was already in the company of Morii and Jakku. "I can't believe it," Jakku said. "You've already summoned the Kasei Katana ken Tate!"

Mars didn't say a word as the sword and shield disappeared and Mars reverted back to Sukotto. Exhausted, Sukotto collapsed. He was caught by Sailor Jupiter, who lowered to the ground under his weight. She sighed and held onto him.

"Good work senshi," said Venus. Everyone looked up at her. She stood on the gazebo again. "You three did a great job. Juno, Pallas, you two did a great thing when you tried to help Sailor Mars. Thank you. Until we meet again!"Venus leapt into the air and seemed to disappear into the sun. Whether she had or hadn't, nonetheless she was still gone. 


	7. The Asteroid Senshi

The Asteroid Senshi Arissa and Pallas Kidnaped! Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"I still don't understand why the generals went after those poor girls in the first place," Jakku sighed. He sat next to Morii and near to Luna and Artemis outside of the Hikawa Temple. Ami and Hezaa had been going over practical ways of using Sailor Keeper Mercury's ice. Sukotto and Rei spent their time keeping well away from each other. Makoto was trying to talk about the latest news in hot guys with Arissa and Usagi, but Arissa showed no interest and Usagi kept repeating how Mamoru was better than any of them. Now that Jakku had spoken, all of them turned to him. "You're positive that these girls are pure of heart, right Usagi?" Jakku asked.

"Well, we think so," Usagi said, scratching the back of her head.

"Zirconia took their powers, we saw it with our own eyes," Makoto said. "I have no idea what this General Zeusu is saying; those girls had no power."

"They lost their powers when they went against the orders of Zirconia, the leader of the Dead Moon Circus," Rei explained. "After Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon defeated the Dead Moon Circus, the girls probably survived and began living normal lives, just like the Dead Moon Sisters."

"Who are these Dead Moon Sisters?" Morii asked, "General Zeusu mentioned them, too."

"They were of the Black Moon Family," Ami said. "They were our enemies but when they were each betrayed and abandoned by their leader, Rubeus, they realized the error of their ways. Each of them were healed by Sailor Moon."

"Rei, aren't they running their own cosmetics store?" Makoto asked Rei.

Rei nodded. "They have their own line," she said. "They are so happy now. We can't let the Black Sun Dynasty ruin their happiness!"

"We should find these sisters and keep an eye on them," Arissa said. Sukotto and Hezaa nodded. "Hezaa, keep working with Ami on locating a way into the Black Sun Dynasty kingdom. I'll watch over the Amazon Quartet."

"Hey!" Sukotto cried, jumping up. "Does that mean I have to watch over the cosmetics sisters?"

"Sorry, Suko-chan," Arissa said apologetically. "I can't go into cosmetics stores, remember? I'm allergic to that kind of stuff." Sukotto hung his head.

"I forgot," Sukotto said. He looked up at Rei and Ami. "Where is their store?" he asked.

"I'll need to know where the Amazon Quartet live or something," Arissa said, looking at them, too.

"I'll have addresses in a matter of minutes," Ami said, pulling out her mini-computer.

"Ugh, a cosmetics store," Sukotto said, somewhat disgustedly. "Well, my reputation is poor enough as it is; going in there shouldn't hurt it any." Swallowing his pride, Sukotto crossed the street to the store. In large letters above the silver door a sign hung. In black letters, it said, "Cosmic Sisters Cosmetics." At the front of it was a silver crescent moon. It was on its side, like the one Usagi had on her brooch. At the end of the name, however, was a black crescent moon that was upside down from the one at the beginning.

As he approached the store, a lady stood outside with a bottle of perfume. She had blue hair that was held in a single braid. It was hanging over her shoulder. She turned her blue eyes to Sukotto and smiled. "Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Are you interested in our latest perfume? It has been specially formulated for those allergic to perfumes and it comes in five different scents!" She held out the bottle for a second before pulling it back. "Silly me," she said, blushing. "I keep forgetting that boys don't like to sample the perfumes." Sukotto blushed, too, as he nodded. "So, are you interested in perfumes, lotions, or make-ups?" she asked as Sukotto opened the door.

"Actually, I'm not the one interested," Sukotto said.

"Well of course you're not!" said a femininely-rough voice from inside the store. "Boys come here to find the perfect present for their girlfriend or for the girl that they admire!" Sukotto turned to see a woman with really long, deep purple hair. Her hair was really wavy and at the top sides of her head, her hair seemed to be molded into two cones. Sukotto took a step back as the woman approached.

"Beruche, stop being such an air-head," the woman said. She turned her purple eyes to Sukotto and took his hand. "So, what kind of girl are you buying something for?" the woman said as she pulled Sukotto in. Inside were two other women. One had brown hair that was pulled up into a tight bun. The other had hair that was dark green and cut short.

"Cooan, stop dragging poor, innocent people into the store," the brown-haired woman said. "It isn't good business."

"He opened the door!" the woman named Cooan said cheerfully. "He was meaning to come in anyway! I was saving him from Beruche."

"Another poor victim of Beruche's air-headed comments," the green haired woman said as she sighed.

"So!" Cooan said. "Who are you interested in buying for today?"

"Really, we don't need a babysitter," Juno said stubbornly to Vesta as she fidgeted with her long green braid. "We are capable of taking care of ourselves."

"We didn't show it last week," Vesta said as she fixed some tea. The two were in the kitchen making tea as Ceres and Pallas entertained their guest in their dining room. "We haven't the powers we had those years ago, no matter what that General Zeusu says," Vesta continued as she put the water on the stove to boil. "Zirconia made sure of that." She centered her bun and smoothed out her long red hair out of her nervous habit.

"Then why is this happening to us?" Juno asked furiously. "If we haven't any kind of powers, then why is this happening to us?"

"I never said that we didn't have any powers at all," Vesta said patiently. "We might have some sort of power, but we don't know what it may be and it might not be powerful enough for us to defend ourselves. You saw how powerful that enemy was last week," Vesta said. Juno nodded in defeat. "We need someone to protect us, at least for the moment."

"Vesta," Juno said in a hushed voice, "Do you think that we still have that asteroid power? You know, that power we supposedly had before we went into Zirconia's service?"

Vesta looked seriously at Juno. "I don't know," she said. "Until we know, we depend on the sailor senshi."

"So after the Dead Moon Circus was destroyed, you went to school?" Arissa asked.

"Yes we did!" Pallas said excitedly. "It was hard. We had to change our appearance to these." Pallas pointed to her short blue pigtails. Ceres nodded, motioning to her own pink ponytail.

"We had to look as normal as possible," Ceres said, picking up a cracker from the silver tray on the dining room table. "We didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention from anyone."

"Meaning," Pallas explained, "The senshi, our peers, and any enemies that came in the near future."

"We only went back to our original hairstyles when we began preforming," Juno said as she entered the room. "We figured that since we were performers, it wouldn't matter. Lots of performers nowadays had odd hairstyles."

"Either we were wrong," Vesta said, walking into the room with a silver tray and a tea pot, "Or these generals of the Black Sun Dynasty have some way of finding us other than by our appearance."

"They used Pallas and Juno against Sailor Mercury and myself," Arissa said. "All of us are certain that you have something in you, whether it is a power or something different all together. If you didn't, then what was their purpose in using you against us?" All of the girls nodded in agreement. As Vesta and Juno were about to sit, the whole apartment building began to shake.

"What is this!" Pallas shrieked. She, Ceres, and Arissa shot out of their chairs.

"It's the enemy!" Arissa shouted as the room was suddenly filled with light.

"Vesta," said a soft voice. "Wake up..."

Vesta lifted her head and opened her eyes. She was standing in a world of complete darkness. Nothing shown. "What is this?" she said, looking at her hands. She could see them. "It's so dark, yet why can I see myself?"

"You have an inner fire that radiates though the darkness," said the soft voice. "You hold a piece of the fire of Mars, as you are the senshi of the asteroid you were named after."

"Vesta..." Vesta whispered. "I'm the senshi of the Asteroid Vesta. Does that mean that the power of the asteroids exists?"

"It always has and it always will," said the voice. "Fellow asteroid senshi, you must awaken! Awaken the others! Only then will your destiny be re-established!"

"Fellow Senshi? Others? Destiny? What is all of this?" Vesta asked demandingly.

"I am your protector, the one meant to protect you. I've wavered in my duties before, but now you must awaken so that I will; you, Ceres, Pallas, and Juno must awaken. Your destiny is to protect youe princess, Neo Princess Serenity!"

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Yes, you were all meant to sleep until your time to be awakened to protect you princess. However, Zirconia found out about you and I failed to protect you."

"But if we awaken now, we can't protect our princess. She is in the future."

"If you do not awaken, Sailor Keeper Jupiter will fall. You four will be put under the service of the Black Sun Dynasty and your princess will never exist! Sailor Vesta, awaken!"

"Let them be!" Arissa shouted as Zeusu. All five girls were trapped in his vines that attached themselves to the back of the dining room. Vesta and Pallas were unconscious; Ceres and Juno were injured badly. "Release them!"

"How I've longed to hear you beg, Sailor Keeper Jupiter," Zeusu said.

"Sailor Keeper Jupiter?" Arissa asked questioningly.

"Yes, your true name," Zeusu said. "It suits you more than Sailor Jupiter alone."

Arissa scoffed. "Why do you care?" she asked.

Zeusu smiled wickedly. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said in an unquestioning manner. Arissa looked at him, incredibly confused, when the sounds of Vesta and Pallas awakening caught their attention.

"What happened?" Pallas asked absently.

"Hold tight, girls," Vesta said. Much to the surprise of Zeusu, Vesta yelled out, "Pallas, Ceres, Juno!" The vines that held her disappeared as she began to glow in a red light. "Follow my lead! Vesta Asteroid Power, Make-Up!"

Juno nodded and yelled, "Juno Asteroid Power, Make-Up!"She was then surrounded in her own green glow.

"Ceres Asteroid Power, Make-Up!" Ceres cried. She was surrounded by a pink glow.

"What!" Pallas cried as she looked around in confusion. Pallas and Arissa watched as Juno and Ceres fell free of their bindings. They looked on in surprise as Juno, Vesta, and Ceres disappeared into lightning, fire, and light, respectively. When they reappeared, the three amazons were transformed into sailor uniforms.

Vesta's hair was back into the hairstyle it had been in when they were attacked in the park. Her collar was red without stripes. Her brooch was a red, five-point star that was attached to a black bow. Her skirt was red and she had a pale red bow behind her. Her gloves were white and went past her elbows, ending in three red bands. She wore white boots that pointed down and were toped with a thin red stripe. At the front point of the top strip was a gold star.

Everything red on Vesta was pink on Ceres, whose hair was also back into her performance style. Ceres' front bow was a dark purple and her back bow was pale pink.

As with Ceres, everything on Juno was green instead of pink or red. Juno's hair was also back to her previous hairdo and she had a brown bow in front. Her back bow was a very pale shade of green; it was so pale it looked almost white. She also wore green circle earrings with brown trim. Each girl wore a gold tiara with a five-point star in their respected color.

Pallas looked on in shock before something clicked. "Of course!" she said. "I remember what Zirconia told us! Pallas Asteroid-" A vine interrupted Pallas as it wrapped around her mouth. The vines holding her suddenly detached from the group holding Arissa. The vines lifted Pallas into the arms of the now-present General Ahurodite.

"Don't try anything hasty!" she sneered as the three girls took fighting stances. "I won't hesitate to kill her."

"Then why don't you?" Juno asked, much to Pallas' horror.

"Because you are more valuable alive," Zeusu said as he commanded his vines to bring Arissa into his arms.

"We won't become your minions," Vesta said. "I know that's what you want. You also was to use us to absorb the powers of the senshi."

"And how, exactly, do you know that?" Zeusu asked furiously.

"I have my sources," Vesta said, mocking how he had said it to Juno a week ago in the park.

"I'll make you a deal," Ahurodite said as she and Zeusu began to lift away from the hole in the apartment wall. "You come to the park tonight. In the center, over the lake, will be a portal leading to my realm. If you want to save Pallas and Jupiter, then you'll come." Zeusu nodded. The two of them disappeared in a furry of flower petals and lightning. 


	8. Behind Enemy Lines

Behind Enemy Lines Ahurodite Meets Her End Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"So they didn't take the news too well?" Hezaa asked Sukotto as they sat in Hezaa's living room that evening.

"No," Sukotto said. "They thought it was outrageous that someone would be after them. Though, they didn't seem to mind that I would be the one keeping an eye on them..." Sukotto trailed off, blushing madly.

Hezaa chuckled and Sukotto laughed with her. Their laughter was cut short as Sukotto and Hezaa's wristwatch communicators began to go off. Hezaa picked up hers first. "It's coming from Arissa's communicator," Hezaa said as she flipped it open. However, it wasn't Arissa's face on the little view screen; it was Jakku's face. "Jakku?" Hezaa said. "What's going on?"

"Arissa has been kidnaped!" Jakku said. Hezaa and Sukotto gasped. "You two need to get to the park ASAP! Go to the lakeside gazebo. Morii and I will meet you there." Hezaa and Sukotto nodded as Jakku disappeared from the screen.

At the gazebo by the lakeside of the lake, Sailors Vesta, Juno, and Ceres waited with Jakku for Hezaa and Sukotto. It wasn't long before the two of them came running up to the gazebo. "We came as fast as possible," Sukotto said, wheezing slightly. "I am not built for that kind of running."

"What happened?" Hezaa asked Jakku as she stared as the three senshi. "And, who are they?"

"We are the Asteroid Senshi," Sailor Vesta answered. "You know us as the Amazon Quartet, though."

"The Amazon Quartet?" Hezaa repeated in question.

"Yes," Juno replied. She pointed to Vesta, then Ceres, and then herself. "Sailors Vesta, Ceres, and Juno."

"Pallas was kidnaped with Arissa, though," Ceres said sadly. "Pallas is Sailor Pallas."

"Pallas was kidnaped, too?" Sukotto asked, having caught his breath. The three senshi nodded.

"Where's Morii?" Hezaa asked. "You said she'd be here."

"She said she had to go home and get something," Vesta said as she stared over the lake. Suddenly she shot her finger over toward the lake. "There it is!" she said. "The portal!"

"Portal?" Hezaa questioned.

"Ahurodite said that if we wanted Arissa and Pallas back," Ceres explained, "We would have to follow that portal into her realm."

"Since it is Ahurodite's realm," Jakku said, "We might be able to find Minako's soul, too."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hezaa asked as she put her hand behind her ear. "Mercury Keeper Power!"

"Mars Keeper Power!" Sukotto cried.

"Make-Up!" they shouted together. In a flash of fire and ice, Hezaa and Sukotto transformed.

Together, the five senshi stepped toward the lake. When they got to the edge, they prepared to jump. Then, a voice rang out. "Wait for me!" the voice shouted in a commanding way. Everyone turned around to see Morii running up alongside a teenage girl with long blond hair that was falling from a braid.

"Kendora?" Mercury said under her breath. Mars heard and glanced at her.

"Who is that?" Mars asked.

"That's Kaikouno Kendora," Mercury said. "She is Morii's owner."

"Morii, what are you doing?" Jakku asked as he stepped toward the pair. The girl stopped running. Despite how fast and hard she had been running, she didn't seem to be out of breath.

"I'm going too," Kendora declared. "As the leader of the keepers, and as the successor to Aino Minako, I see it my duty to lead you all and to aid in the rescue of my predecessor."

"You're the Keeper of Venus?" Mercury asked in surprise.

"Indeed, I am Sailor Keeper Venus," Kendora said as she held up her golden locket. "Venus Keeper Power, Make-Up!" The locket grew in size as it radiated light. The light surrounded Kendora, and when the light disappeared, Sailor Venus stood in Kendora's spot, the golden locket on her bow and her hair flowing free and straight. "Now, let's go on a rescue mission!" Everyone nodded and turned to the portal. In pairs, they leapt up over the lake. Vesta and Ceres leapt first. As they came down upon the lake, the portal swallowed them. With Jakku on her shoulder, Mercury leapt next, alongside Mars. Finally, Morii and Venus leapt and disappeared. Before the portal closed, a single winged figure flew into the portal. Following the figure were three more shadows that leapt in behind. Then, the portal disappeared.

"This is Ahurodite's realm?" Sailor Vesta asked as the senshi explored the realm. "It looks like a beach."

"With blood for water," Mars noted as she dipped the toe of her boot in the red liquid that lapped at the shoreline. The sand was white, the so-called water was red and thick like blood. Palm trees had black trunks and emerald green leaves. The sky above was blood-red.

"Such a place suits Ahurodite," Venus said as she looked around her. Everyone turned to Venus.

"You say that as if you know her personally," Mercury said.

"So do you," Venus replied as she continued walking. "You know the girl named Ahurodite at school, right Mercury?" Mercury gasped.

"This is the same Ahurodite?" Mercury asked, unbelievingly. Venus nodded.

"She attacked Venus while she was in the hospital," Morii said. "That was the day Venus awoke." For a while, everyone walked in silence until Ceres broke it.

"How long does this beach go one for?" Ceres asked as she rubbed the back of her left leg. "All of this walking in this sand is killing me."

"It hasn't killed you yet!" rang a voice. Everyone turned their heads up. Floating just above them was a woman that had ice-white hair that wrapped around her waist in a sudden breeze and ice-blue lips. Her eyes were black and her nails appeared to be thin icicles. "Ahurodite's beach is rather pleasant to relax at," the woman said as two orbs appeared to either side of her, "but it can be a lethal trap!" The white sand suddenly turned into a spiraling funnel that surrounded the senshi. Jakku clung to Mars' collar as Morii was bracing herself between Venus' and Vesta's legs. The senshi screamed as the sand came down upon them, burying them. "That was too easy," the woman said. The two orbs formed into Ahurodite and a man in a grey uniform like the other generals, only with purple trim. He had cold grey eyes and shoulder-length, messy, dark violet hair.

"Ahurodite," the man said, "This really was a grand plan. It is about time you thought of one."

"They are weak, dear Chronos," Ahurodite said to the man. "They care for their dear friends, and that is their weakness." With a flick of her wrist, the blood-red waters circles around the large lump of sand. The heads of the senshi and the guardians suddenly popped from the sand. They struggled, but it was no use. "Struggling will get you nowhere," Ahurodite laughed as she, Chronos, and the other woman levitated to the ground. "My blood sea it acting as a glue. It is harder than diamonds when solid."

"Give us a minute and we'll break it," Juno said smugly. The three captors laughed.

"Mind telling us who your new friends are, Ahurodite?" Venus asked as she continued to struggle.

"We'll introduce ourselves,"the man named Chronos said. "I am General Chronos of the Black Sun Dynasty. I am the resurrected spirit of the king of Saturn."

Everyone's eyes widened. "I," the white-haired lady said, "I am Lady Ouranus, the reborn spirit of the queen of Uranus!"

"In case you're wondering," Ahurodite said, "I, General Ahurodite, am the resurrected spirit of the queen of Venus!" The senshi stared in shock. Morii and Jakku were speechless.

A loud crackling was heard behind Ouranus, Ahurodite, and Chronos. Everyone looked behind them to see a large ball of lightning form into the form of General Zeusu. Mercury and Mars cried out when they saw Arissa's limp form in one arm. The asteroid senshi gasped when they saw Pallas in his other arm. She was awake and struggling against bindings of lightning. Zeusu let go of her, letting her drop helplessly into the sand. He let go of Arissa's body and had it float harmlessly to the sand.

"It's about time you showed up," Chronos said, irritation evident in his voice.

"I apologize," Zeusu said as he levitated to their level. "Little Miss Whiny has been a headache."

"Pallas, are you all right?" Vesta asked, calling out to Pallas. Pallas looked at her and opened her mouth to respond, but she said nothing.

"I'm afraid she hasn't the voice to talk at the moment," Zeusu said with a chuckle. He held out his hand as a glowing blue diamond appeared. "She hasn't the ability to speak. Even if she could speak, she hasn't the ability to transform." He held out his other hand, revealing a green and purple crystal that was shaped like an eight-pointed star. "By the way, Ahurodite, that trick in removing stars is rather handy"  
Ahurodite laughed as a similar star crystal appeared in her left hand. This one was orange. "Indeed," she said. "It was so handy with Aino Minako."

"What did you do!" Mars screamed.

"Nothing major," Zeusu said with a sneer. "I just removed Miss Akikusano's star. One's star is like their soul."

"Just like Minako..." Mars whispered.

Ahurodite smiled as she pointed her hand at Mars. "Would you like to go next?" she asked.

"Pluto Keystone Chime!" A sudden tolling of a clock echoed roughly throughout Ahurodite's realm. The generals stopped their ear. Lady Ouranus screeched something horrid. The senshi cried out in pain, when the hardened sand suddenly fell away, leaving them free. The tolling stopped.

"What the Hell was that!" Lady Ouranus screeched.

"The time has come for wrongs to be righted," said a voice that sounded very American. As if out of nowhere, a dark-skinned sailor senshi in a black skirt with orchid bows appeared, landing softly in the sand. "In the name of time and Pluto," the senshi said in the American-accented voice, " I am Sailor Keeper Pluto!"

"Only death awaits those of evil heart!" said another American-sounding voice. A second senshi landed next to Sailor Keeper Pluto. This senshi appeared to be an altered version of Sailor V. "In the name of the planet of life and death, planet Saturn, I am Sailor Keeper Saturn!"

"The Earth will punish those of evil deeds in due time," said a third voice. To the other side of Sailor Keeper Pluto appeared a brown-skirted, green fuku senshi with shoulder length toffee hair. "In the name of the planet of green life and plants, I am Sailor Keeper Earth!"

"Curses, three more keepers!" Ahurodite said.

"No, Pluto and Saturn we have met," Chronos said, "But Earth is a new face."

"I hope you remember me!" shouted a fourth voice. This one had a definite position, though. Above the three keepers flew a sailor senshi that was all too familiar to the sailor senshi below.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" Morii shouted happily.

"Indeed," Sailor Moon said as she landed lightly in front of the three new keepers. "Stealing souls and kidnaping innocent girls will not be tolerated! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" As she said this, Sailor Moon and the three keepers posed in individual poses.

"Senshi, go!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Keeper Earth crossed her arms in front of her chest and yelled, "Earthquake Tremble!" The sands began to quake as the generals became off balanced. They leapt into the air and turned to the attacking senshi in time to see Keeper Pluto flying at them, twirling her staff above her head.

"Pluto Dark Bell Toll!" She swung her staff around her head and brought it down upon the group of generals. All of them but Ouranus scattered. She grabbed the staff between her hands and held it there. As she did, shockwaves of earsplitting tolling poured from the orchid orb on the staff. Lady Ouranus screamed as her body shook violently. She disappeared with a snap.

The other generals looked at each other. "I can handle them," Ahurodite said. Zeusu nodded.

As he did, Sailor Vesta shouted, "Vesta Flaming Asteroid!" A flaming rock appeared from her hands and shot at Zeusu. It hit him in the square of his back, causing him to drop the two crystals he held. He disappeared with a cry as the crystals fell into the thick blood with a heavy plop. Pallas, having managed to stand up, waded into the blood water before going under headfirst.

Ahurodite sent a beam of light after Pallas, but Venus got in front of the beam and reflected it with her mirror as she shouted, "Venus Lovely Beam!" The beam intensified and shot back at Ahurodite. She scream as the beam penetrated her chest. She fell limply into the bloody water. As she did, her realm began to fall apart. The trees were ripped from the ground as the sand-covered beach began to break apart.

"She thought she could handle this?" Chronos shouted as he lifted into the air. He laughed as he put his hands together, palm to palm. "She was weak! You'll never make it out of here!" He bowed his head and disappeared into a black portal.

"He's right!" Keeper Earth shouted over the crashing ground. "The portal closed behind us!"

"Hope is not lost!" shouted Pallas as she popped up from the disappearing blood-water. She was absolutely soaked in red as she stood. "Pallas Asteroid Power, Make-Up!" Water that was as clear as crystal swirled around Pallas, washing away the red blood. It then fell from her, landing at her feet and revealing Sailor Pallas, the blue version of Vesta, Ceres, and Juno. Everything red, pink, and green on the other three was light blue on Pallas. Her front bow was a darker shade of blue while her back bow was a paler shade of blue. While she clutched something in her left hand, she raised her right hand up and yelled, "Everyone gather around me!" Everyone did so. "Pallas Aqua Rise!" The group of senshi was surrounded in a light blue bubble as they rose off of the crumbling ground.

The whole realm was about gone when the bubble glazed over until it was darker and opaque. Without warning, the bubbled burst, letting the senshi fall onto the soft grasses bordering the Hikawa Temple. "We're back!" Sailor Moon shouted happily. It was still dark out, but light pouring out from a room behind the temple. The Asteroid senshi and the inner keepers took the opportunity to examine the three new Sailor Keepers.

The dark-skinned Sailor Keeper Pluto blended in with the night. The girl had black hair that was shoulder length and seemed to be unmanageably bushy and curly. She had a stripe-less black collar and a silver fuku. Around her orchid-belted waist was a silver chain with a white watch centered on it at the point made by the belt. Her black knee boots blended with the night while the inversely-pointed silver strip stood out.

The masked Sailor Keeper Saturn wore navy blue high heels similar to those Sailor V wore. Her skirt had two layers, similar to the three layers Eternal Sailor Moon had on her uniform. The top layer of Keeper Saturn's skirt was navy blue; the bottom was black. Her sand hair went just past her shoulders and it brushed against her non-striped navy collar and black bow. Her hair mainly flowed over her back, revealing her black brooch.

Sailor Keeper Earth wore a green fuku with a golden yellow belt. Her skirt was dark brown and her collar was tan and it, too, lacked in stripes. It connected to a grey bow by way of a brooch the same color as her skirt. She wore a pair of gloves that were grey and had no bands as the gloves of a typical sailor senshi would. Her boots looked strangely like brown hiking boots with a tan trim at the top. She watched the keepers with leaf-green eyes.

"Questions and the such can wait another day," Keeper Earth said. "We must be going." Earth, Pluto, and Saturn leapt into the night and disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at the keepers sadly before she looked behind Pallas. She sad face turned happy at the sight of Arissa's limp body. "We didn't leave her behind!" Sailor Moon said happily as she ran over to Arissa.

"Pallas, did you get that star crystal thing?" Mars asked as she reverted back to Sukotto. Pallas nodded, holding out Arissa's green and purple crystal. Next to the crystal was Minako's orange crystal. "You got Minako's too!" Sukotto exclaimed.  
"Give it here," Morii said. "I'll take it in to Venus." Pallas nodded and held it out for Morii to take into her mouth. Morii took it and ran to the doorway leading to Rei's room. She pushed it open and leapt in.

Now everyone turned to Arissa. By now, everyone was out of their uniforms. Usagi, Sukotto, and Pallas knelt next to Arissa. Vesta, Ceres, and Juno stood to her left while Hezaa and Kendora stood to the right. Jakku sat himself by Arissa's head. Pallas took the crystal and held it to Arissa's chest. The crystal left Pallas' hand as it disappeared into Arissa.

Now everyone looked on, holding their breath. Then, it came; Arissa's chest arose and then fell softly. Everyone sighed in relief. "Minako is all right," Morii said as she and Rei stepped from the room.

"Arissa is all right, too," Usagi said. "I think we should get these two home now."

Everyone smiled and nodded, their minds at ease for the moment. 


	9. Coming Together

Coming Together Ha-desu and Chronos Set Their Aim Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"I still can't believe I killed Ahurodite," Kendora said as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. "She was such a good person in school. How could she join something so evil? What about her family? Surely she had family."

"Ahurodite was the resurrected queen of Venus," Morii said from her spot of Kendora's rug. "This mistress of the Black Sun Dynasty must have resurrected her, so from the start she was with the enemy."

"What about family?" Kendora asked as she rolled onto her stomach. "Ahurodite had to have had family."

"Not necessarily," Morii said. "She could have just been resurrected, maybe put in an orphanage with a good background story, much like our friend Sailor Keeper Earth."

"Earth?" Kendora sat up straight. "What have you found out?"

"She's an orphan in the Tokyo Orphanage and her name is Humetsu. I found out from following her after the battle in the subway yesterday."

"So that's where you disappeared to."

"Yes. The other two senshi also spoke to me. Sailor Keeper Pluto is an American Exchange student named Amanda Charleston. Sailor Keeper Saturn is also American. She moved here with her father because her father's job was moved. Her name is Kiki Windslow. Strangely enough, the keeper of Saturn would prefer to be called Soldier Saturn, in accordance with her name in her past life."

"Whoa, hang on," Kendora paused. "'Past life?'"

Morii nodded. "You all had a life during the Silver Millennium. However, all of you met a fateful end that caused you to be reborn on Earth, just like the other Sailor Senshi."

"Morii..." Kendora said in thought as she leaned forward. "Could something in out past life have caused Sukotto to be the way he is? You know, male transforming into female?"

"That is quite likely," Morii said. "The past is so blurry for Jakku and I, but I recall Sukotto being one of two siblings. I believe he had a sister back then and she was to be the keeper of Mars."

"Then, what happened?"

"I don't know."

"I still say we should tell our parents that we're sailor senshi," Arissa said. "What would have been done if I had died? It would be best if we told our parents, that way they'll be ready for what could happen."

Hezaa shook her head. "No, Jakku and Morii told us not to. The old sailor senshi and Sailor Moon also told us not to."

"Besides, if my parents found out they would freak out," Sukotto said. "Besides, my sister could find out and she's not liable to keep her mouth shut."

"The same goes for my sister," Kendora said. "Keitii is a good sister, but she has a big mouth."

"Yeah, Chaisu and Osutin aren't likely to be quiet either, though I know Torevaa and Tiijei would keep quiet."

"You know," Kendora said, "You have quite the abnormal family."

"Kendora!" Hezaa shouted. "That wasn't nice!"

Arissa shrugged. "She's right," she said, "My family isn't as normal as hers."

"Arissa, you can't just let her say that," Sukotto said. Hezaa nodded.

"Well why not?" Arissa asked. "It's the truth. I have six brothers, not one sister. My parents are divorced, I live with four of my brothers, my dad, and his girlfriend here in Tokyo. My mom lives in Kyoto with her boyfriend and my other two brothers. My family doesn't seem normal to me."

"Ha, you think you got it bad?" said a familiar voice. Everyone looked at the entrance to Kendora's dining room to see three unfamiliar teenage girls standing in the doorway. The one who spoke had dark skin and black hair. "My dad is father to five kids to five different women. He is most loyal to my mom, who he just recently married and who lives here in Tokyo. I've never met my four older siblings or their mothers. My mom's Japanese, my father's black, and I'm the median."

"Perhaps your family is a little odd as well," Kendora said, "But you must remember, you are American and American's are morons."

"You're not joking there," said the sandy-haired teenager. "That's why my father was open to moving here."

"Uh, who are you?" Hezaa asked.

"They're the sailor senshi who've helped us," Kendora explained. "Sailor Keeper Pluto is Amanda Charleston, the dark-skinned Japanese-American."

"Thanks for the intro," Amanda said in English, knowing Kendora wouldn't understand. She took a seat next to Hezaa as Kendora introduced the next two.

"The sandy-haired one is Kiki Windslow," Kendora said, "She is also known as Sailor Keeper Saturn."

"I'd rather be called Soldier Saturn," Kiki said as she sat next to Sukotto.

"I am Humetsu," said the third girl. She had short hair like Hezaa did, but it was tan and her long bands were held back by green clips. "I am also Sailor Keeper Earth." Humetsu sat next to Kendora. "Morii did a little investigating into who we were and followed us after the subway incident. Kendora invited us here today."

"Since they are sailor keeper senshi as well, I though it only best," Kendora said.

"I'm Hezaa Hanagoorino," Hezaa said.

"I'm Arissa Akikusano," Arissa said.

"The soloist from the Jazz club," Kiki said. "I love your performances. Aren't you also in the Jazz Club?" Kiki asked Sukotto.

He nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Sukotto Himotono."

"You're also a guy," Humetsu said in thought. "I wonder why that i-" A bright light from the window cut Humetsu off.

"What was that!" Kiki shouted as she jumped up.

Hezaa's face paled. "It's coming from the Animal Shelter!" Without another word, Hezaa left the room. The others followed.

"How does she know that?" Amanda asked.

"She has a strong ESP level," Kendora said as she pulled out her locket.

"What do you suppose Ha-desu is up to?" Zeusu asked Herumesu.

"Whatever it is, it must be good," Herumesu said, "otherwise Chronos wouldn't have agreed to help."

"Of course, we all know Chronos has a soft spot fo Ha-desu," said Ashi as he entered the room.

"And what would a child such as yourself know of such things?" Zeusu spat.

"Zeusu, I know you have a dislike for the boy but you must be more open-minded," Herumesu said. "He knows more than we could imagine."

"Because he sits at the mistress' right hand," Zeusu growled.

"It isn't our fault the mistress doesn't like you," Ashi said. "If you didn't fail so often, she might like you more."

"So, what you're saying is I need to kiss her feet like you do?" Zeusu said angrily as he approached Ashi. "Or, perhaps I need to kidnap a princess like Chronos did. Or maybe I should have opened the door to the Black Sun Dynasty like Ahurodite did."

"Zeusu, all you need to do is stop failing and do what you say you'll do," Herumesu said as he stared into the viewing pool.

"Oh really. Herumesu?" Zeusu said calmly as he turned to look at him. "Perhaps I should share the mistress' bed, like you do!"

Zeusu would have regretted his words if Herumesu's ice shards had reached him or if Ashi's fire had touched him. However, a whole different attack made him regret it as he was pinned to the ceiling.

"Mistress!" Ashi shouted as he bowed on one knee. Herumesu had done the same. A slender woman took shape from the waters of the viewing pool. Her dirty-gold hair hung just past her shoulders and was layered in jagged rows. A blue crystal rested on her forehead and contrasted beautifully with her pink eyes. She wore a black gown with a red-orange belt that had a blue crystal at the center. Her left hand was raised toward Zeusu, who dangled helplessly from the ceiling.

"Zeusu, you complain quite terribly," the woman said. "I'd almost prefer Ahurodite's complaining over yours."

"Mistress Star please, I-"

"No more, Zeusu," Mistress Star said. "You would do well to watch your tongue." Then, she smiled wickedly. "Better yet, how about I take care of that for you." Zeusu suddenly began to scream horribly. His scream then became choked as he coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. He fell helplessly from the ceiling, landing with a crack. "Much better," Mistress Star said as she disappeared into the viewing pool.

Ashi and Herumesu stood slowly. They walked over to Zeusu's shaking body. Herumesu knelt beside his face as Ashi asked, "What did... Did she...?"

Herumesu nodded. "She did," he said, not at all sympathetically. "She took out his tongue."

"I don't understand it," Mercury stuttered as the senshi searched the shelter. "The light, the screaming, I felt the pain, the auras."

"Maybe there was an attack but they gave it up," Mars suggested.

"Or maybe they found what they were looking for," Earth offered.

"Or this could be a trap," Jupiter added.

"You are a smart little girl, aren't you?" said the voice of Chronos. Everyone turned to the roof, where he stood beside Ha-desu. Pluto, who stood the nearest to them, twirled her staff into a fighting position.  
Ha-desu smiled. "The Meiousei Kanameishi Tsue," she said, amused. "Truly a powerful weapon. Can a mere child like you wield it?"

"I like to think I can," Pluto said smugly. She raised it into the air and yelled, "Pluto Dark Bell Toll!" She swung her staff at the two generals, but they jumped up to avoid it. Ha-desu did a back flip before landing behind Pluto. She grabbed the staff from behind and pulled it up under Pluto's chin. She spun around to look at the rest of the senshi.

"Dear keeper of Pluto, I created this staff," Ha-desu whispered. "I know of its weaknesses, its powers, and its loyalties, which belong to me above you."

"You sure think high of yourself," Pluto muttered.

"Let her go," Saturn said as she stepped forward.

"I wouldn't come much closer," Chronos said as he stepped forward. "I have a unique ability and I would hate to see the opposite of such a pretty little girl."

The senshi looked at him in confusion when Pluto was suddenly thrown at them. Earth and Mars caught her, falling backward themselves. Ha-desu twirled Pluto's staff expertly. "Now I shall show you a little trick to the Meiousei Kanameishi Tsue." She spun it around her back and pointed it at the senshi. She smiled and pointed the staff at the ground, sending a dark spark of energy at it. The spark disappeared. The senshi screamed as black bolts of energy shot up from the ground, trapping them in a cage. "That's not even the beginning," Ha-desu said wickedly. As she did, the bolts of energy began to shock the senshi. They screamed as they became weaker. Slowly she fell to the ground, their sailor uniforms fading in color. Meanwhile, the orchid orb at the top of the staff began to glow. The more energy the senshi lost, the brighter the orb grew.

"It seems to be the end of the dear senshi, don't you agree?" Chronos asked Ha-desu. She nodded when a bean of light struck her hands. She yelped as she jumped back, dropping the staff. As soon as it fit the grass, the bolts stopped shocking the senshi. Chronos looked for the origin of the attack, and found in it the form of four different senshi standing on the roof. Three of them wore black uniforms that were far different from any on Earth. The fourth wore a uniform similar in style to those of Earth. The sight of the senshi made Chronos laugh.

"So, the Starlights come in search of their beloved princess." 


	10. Starlights Take Center Stage

The Starlights Take Center Stage A Fight Among Senshi Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"So, the Starlights come in search of their beloved princess."

"Starlights?" Ha-desu said in question. "Who are these senshi?"

"We are the Sailor Starlights," said the black-haired one. "I am Sailor Star Fighter!

"I," said the silver-haired one, "I am Sailor Star Healer!"

"And I," said the brown-haired one, "I am Sailor Star Maker!"

The fourth was far different from the other three. She had silvery-pink hair in ponytails. She wore a teal skirt with a magenta belt. Her collar was silver with a teal bow and a magenta brooch shaped like a four-point star. She had green boots that pointed at her knee with a magenta stripe at the top. Is a voice much less harsh than the other three she said, "I am Sailor Star Prism, the shadow of the princess you kidnaped from our planet."

Chronos chuckled. "I didn't know her shadow would be a Sailor Senshi," he said. "My mistake, I suppose."

"Your mistake was attacking our princess in the first place," Star Fighter said.

"You second mistake was kidnaping her," Star Maker said.

"Care to make anymore mistakes?" Star Healer asked.

Chronos smiled. "Why not? I don't seem to learn from them." He stretched out his arm toward the sailor senshi trapped in the black energy cage.

A beam of violet light shot at them. "No!" Star Prism shouted as she leapt at the beam. An orb of some sort in a five-point star frame appeared in her hands. She threw the star at the beam, but it was too late. The beam had already made its way to the weak senshi who couldn't avoid it. Only one senshi was truly in the path. Sailor Keeper Mars screamed as the beam struck her. The light of the beam engulfed her, blinding everyone else. Suddenly, her scream was cut. Everyone watched in silence at the light turned red and disappeared into the sky in a stream of fire. Where Mars had been now lay Sukotto, panting in exhaustion.

The senshi looked back at Chronos, how stared at Sukotto, dumbfounded. The Starlights seized the opportunity to strike. Sailor Star Fighter held up a star with blinking lights and yelled, "Star Serious Laser!" A yellow beam shot from the star and hit Chronos square in his side.

Sailor Star Prism turned to the group and pointed her star-framed orb at Ha-desu. "Star Crushing Wave!" A beam of light shot from the orb and traveled in waves at Ha-desu, striking her chest. She flew backward, but disappeared before hitting the wall of the Animal Shelter building. Chronos followed, disappearing as well. The three starlights leapt from the roof and joined Star Prism as the black energy cage disappeared. Star Healer Picked up Pluto's staff and looked at the orb. It's glowing lessened until is was dull again. The keepers stood as their faded colors and their strength returned. Jupiter and Saturn helped Sukotto onto his feet. "It seems you may have gotten lucky," Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Lucky?" Sukotto asked. "How so?"

"Well, most who are hit with that attack are split into two different beings," Star Healer said. "Their real self is one being, and the other being is their alter ego, or their shadow."

"How do you know?" Venus asked demandingly. "Where are you from? Who are you and why did Chronos refer to you as 'The Starlights?'"

"They are the Sailor Star Lights from the planet Kimoku," Earth said. "I haven't met this generation, but I met a far previous generation in the past."

"We are here in search of our princess, Princess Kakayu," Star Fighter said. "We know Chronos because he attacked our princess with his 'separating' attack."

"I was the result," Star Prism said softly. The Starlights nodded.

"So now that we've met you're going to help us, right?" Pluto asked. Star Healer scoffed.

"We are only interested in rescuing our princess," Star Maker said.

"But your enemy is our enemy," Saturn said. "Wouldn't it be better if we teamed up?"

"Don't bother," Mercury said irritably. "They think we're inexperienced, bothersome, and that we'll just get in the way."

"How do you know that, Mercury?" Star Healer said sarcastically.

"I have a high ESP level," Mercury said, getting into Healer's face. "I am able to read thoughts, predict likely possibilities of the future, and see well into the past. You," she said, pushing Healer's nose with her finger, "Think we are nothing more than amateurs who would jeopardize everything."

"Well, it isn't my fault that it's the truth," Healer said calmly. "You're all obviously inexperienced enough to have your weapons used against you," she said, looking at Pluto, "And you're getting in our way. Face it, you're hopeless."

Mercury glared evilly at Healer. "Say that again," she growled.

"No don't!" Venus shouted.

"You... are... hopeless," Healer said, emphasizing each word.

"Hail Storm!" Mercury shouted, shoving her hands into Healer's stomach. The hail that formed shot from Mercury's hands and drove into Healer's stomach, sending her flying to the roof.

Almost instantly Star Fighter shouted, "Star Serious Laser!" She sent her attack at Mercury, but Venus stepped in and reflected it with her mirror, sending it straight back at Fighter. Fighter was flung back. Maker charged forward, her fists balled up. Jupiter stepped in and tackled Maker. The two of them rolled into nearby bushes. The sounds of a struggle from both senshi erupted. As Saturn and Pluto ran to stop the fight, screams arose. A bright streak of light struck in between them, throwing them away from each other.

"Doesn't this remind you of how we were to the other senshi?" asked a voice.

"Indeed it does," said a second, more gentle voice. From the bushes where Maker and Jupiter had fought stepped two Sailor Senshi. One held a jewel-encrusted sword while the lady one held a mirror. The mirror had the sign of Neptune on it.

"Sailor Neptune!" Pluto exclaimed.

"Sailor Uranus!" Saturn said. "You two finally showed up."

"Just in time, too," Neptune said. "Those two could have killed each other." She looked over at Jupiter, and then at Star Maker. Between the two, it was hard to tell who had received the most blows. Just then Star Maker stood and jumped to the roof where Star Prism held Star Fighter. Maker picked up Star Healer and the two jumped away, disappearing in an instant.

"What were you thinking, Hezaa?" Morii asked as she scolded Hezaa. "We need them on our side, not against us!"

"It wasn't just Hezaa," Kendora said. "I attacked Star Fighter."

"In defense for Hezaa," Amanda said, trying to support her leader.

"Which wouldn't have happened if Hezaa hadn't done anything in the first place," Humetsu said. Arissa hissed as Kiki applied rubbing alcohol to a burn from Sailor Uranus' attack. "Then Arissa wouldn't have gotten in a brawl with Sailor Star Maker," Humetsu added.

"Which is still impressive," Sukotto said. "I never thought you'd do something like that."

"Especially not for Kendora," Jakku said.

"We may not be on the best of terms," Arissa said, "But we're both Sailor Senshi and we're suppose to look out for one another."

"It should apply for the Sailor Starlights, too," Kaiou Michiru added. "They are Sailor Senshi, just the same. You need to respect them."

"But Star Healer doesn't respect up!" Hezaa protested. "I heard her thoughts!"

"Yes, and only you," Tenou Haruka said. "She kept those thoughts to herself. It isn't her fault that you can read thoughts." Hezaa looked away in thought. "Besides, we know that we can trust them. They were our allies in the past."

"Do you think they are under the same disguises?" Michiru asked in an amused tone.

"I can't say," Haruka said.

"What disguises?" Kiki asked.

"The last time they were here was because their princess fled to Earth after being attacked," Michiru explained. "To search for her, they sang a certain song at their concerts under the disguise of a boy band called 'The Three Lights.'"

"'The Three Lights' were actually girls?" Amanda asked.

"They were always girls, but they had a strong disguise ability," Haruka said. "We never found out the whole story behind it."

"So this means we'll have to work with them, doesn't it?" Kendora asked. Haruka and Michiru nodded. Hezaa groaned.

"Well, there are three good things about this," Sukotto said. "One is that they know a lot about the enemy. Two is that they are really strong. Three is that this incident brought out the brute in Arissa." Everyone but Hezaa and Kendora laughed. 


	11. Mars Reawakens

Mars Reawakens Chronos Separates the Starlights Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

"This is so awesome!" Minako squealed. "They've come back!"

"But their princess is in trouble again," Ami said. "This visit won't be a happy one."

"The last one was in search of their princess but it was still fun at times," Makoto said. Usagi nodded. Ami cast a critical eye on her.  
"Usagi-chan, you won't be falling for Seiya Kou again, will you?" Ami asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No, we will be friends and nothing more," she said.

"Well, that leaves Luna and Yaten," Minako said, looking up into the tree above them. Luna and Artemis sat side by side, listening to the girls.

Luna blushed. "There was nothing before and there will be nothing now!" she insisted as she shook her head furiously. Artemis rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"Konnichiha, odango head," said a voice behind Usagi. Everyone looked and saw three girls in Juuban High School uniforms. They each had tapered ponytails in either black, brown, or silver. The three girls smiled at the confusion written upon the faces of Minako and Usagi. "Konnichiha, Minako-chan," the black-haired one said.

The brown-haired one bowed her head to Ami and Makoto. "Konnichiha, Ami-chan and Makoto-chan."

The silver-haired one looked at Hezaa with a look of semi-disgust. "Hajimemashite, Hanagoorino-san," she said forcibly.

"Star Healer," Hezaa muttered. "Or rather, Yaten Kou. I should be asking the same to you. Is your stomach well?" Yaten's fist became tight as a look of realization crossed everyone's faces.

"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" the girls squealed.

"Hai," Taiki said with a bow. "We chose to be ourselves on this visit."

"There's no need to be disguised anymore," Seiya laughed. She took a seat between Usagi and Minako. "How are you two?" Yaten took a seat between Makoto and Ami. Taiki sat between Arissa and Ami.

"We are well," Usagi said.

"Except that some of us don't have powers anymore," Minako added.

"So we've seen," Taiki said. "We noticed that you have been replaced."

"We don't like to look at it like that," Kendora said. "It seems like a mean way to put it."

"Indeed," Hezaa agreed.

"Don't look now," Sukotto said, pointing toward the gate to the school, "But we have a sibling alert." Everyone looked to see Sukotto's sister Keitorin, Kendora's sister Keitii, and Arissa's brothers Torevaa Tiijei coming toward them. They all wore Juuban Junior High uniforms and were running very quickly.

"Kendora!" Keitii shouted. "There's a monster!"

"Osutin, Chaisu, and Himotono Keitorin are being eaten by it!" Torevaa said.

"All of the people on the street are being eaten!" Tiijei cried.

"What are you talking about!" Arissa shouted as she stood. Taiki stood with her and looked in the direction that Tiijei was pointing.

"There is something," Hezaa said. "I can feel it. Rei-chan is there, too."

"You four go inside and get help," Arissa said. "We'll go and help Chaisu and Osutin."

"We'll go in with them," Ami said. Minako, Sukotto, and Makoto nodded. "There's nothing we can do to help."

Just down the street, a lion-like monster tackled unsuspecting civilians while a tiger-like creature absorbed the knocked-down bodies. Atop a wall stood Chronos. Ha-desu stood on the street below him, the limp bodies of Himotono Keitorin and Akikusano Osutin and Chaisu lying at her feet. "Just think about our luck," Ha-desu said. "To find two of Keeper Jupiter's brothers as our victims and the sister to Keeper Mars. It is the perfect set-up."

"We could have had the other two as well as the sibling to Venus," Chronos said.

"Yes, but that light..." Ha-desu began. "What was that red light?"

"Usually a red light means to stop," said a demanding voice. Ha-desu and Chronos looked over to the opposite street corner to see the keepers and the Sailor Starlights. "Since you don't take warnings, we're bringing on the hurt," Usagi continued. "In the name of the moon, we will punish you!"

"How sweet," Ha-desu said in a sickly-sweet voice. "The senshi have come in rescue of their siblings."

Jupiter stepped forward and shouted, "Jupiter Lightning Cyclone!" Her electrified cyclone drove into the lion and tiger, disintegrating them both. "Release them now!"

"It won't be that easy," Chronos said as he levitated form the wall down to the point between Ha-desu and the senshi. "Nothing is that easy." He held up his hand and sent a beam of violet light at Jupiter. The senshi all jumped away, leaving the beam to hit the wall behind them harmlessly. Jupiter and Maker landed on opposite sides of Chronos and jogged around him, Jupiter held out her staff and pointed it at Ha-desu, shouting, "Jupiter Lightning Foliage!"

Ha-desu blocked it as Maker began to yell, "Star Gentle-" Maker was cut short as a beam of violet light from Chronos sent her flying into a light post. The senshi gasped as Maker began to fall. As she did, a second, non-corporeal body left hers. It became corporeal as it landed with Star Maker with a thud. The senshi recognized this second, yellow-suited body to be the male version of Taiki Kou that had been a part of 'The Three Lights' only months ago.

"Keep going Jupiter!" Fighter yelled. "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter directed the attack at Chronos.

Venus stepped forth and reflected a beam from the sun at Chronos, yelled, "Venus Lovely Beam!" Both attacks combined into one and slammed into Chronos.

Meanwhile, Jupiter was running at Ha-desu, scythe-end of the staff aimed at her. "Jupiter Lightning Foliage!" Ha-desu tried to block it, but it flew at her at twice the speed and hit her with twice the force. Ha-desu hit the wall only a foot behind her, her back hitting with an earsplitting crack. Jupiter knelt beside her two unconscious brothers as Keitorin stirred. Jupiter then toppled forward as a great ball of energy surrounded Chronos. Jupiter looked to see the other senshi being thrown back. Among the senshi were two males she did not recognize.

Chronos was yelling and crying as he spun around and stared at Jupiter, a fire in his eyes. "You..." he growled. "Damn you!" Jupiter just stared in shock, unable to figure out why he was un such a sudden rage. She came to her senses and knelt on one knee in front of Chaisu, Osutin, and Keitorin. "You'll... You'll pay for that!" With a roar of rage, he summoned another red beam and sent it at Jupiter. The beam was twice its size in thickness. Jupiter held up her staff to block it but suddenly felt herself get pushed aside.  
She landed on her back and saw that in the sky a fiery red light was shooting down. Jupiter lifted her head to see Keitorin in the path of Chronos' attack. Then is seemed as though time had slowed down considerably. Jupiter watched as the fiery light struck Keitorin at the same time that Chronos' attack did. A bright red light slowly surrounded her, then it slowly turned to fire. Time returned to normal as the fire burned around Keitorin. Chronos stepped back as the fallen senshi watched in surprise. Even Star Maker was awake and watching. The fire burst, disappearing as it left Keitorin. Keitorin, however, was not herself anymore. Rather, she was wearing the sailor uniform Sukotto had borne as Sailor Keeper Mars. Keitorin stood and shouted, "I am the True Keeper of Mars! In the name of Mars, you will be punished!" She placed her hands palm to palm and shouted, "Mars Fire Strike!" She pulled them apart to reveal a fireball. She threw it at Chronos with lightning speed. He couldn't avoid it and took it straight to his armor. The armor melted and burned away, revealing a bare chest. With a scream of anger, he disappeared.

After taking her brothers home and explaining to Torevaa and Tiijei that she was a sailor senshi, Arissa joined the rest of the senshi at the Hikawa Temple. Only Star Prism was not present.

"So, I killed Ha-desu?" Arissa asked in disbelief. Keitorin nodded.

"I don't know how, but before I transformed I could tell," Keitorin said. "I don't know how, but I could."

"The fact that you were a sailor senshi played a part," Minako said. "As a sailor senshi, you will be in tune with more than you were before."

"What happened to Ha-desu's body?" Sukotto asked.

"It burst into flames and disappeared," Kendora said.

"Enough about Ha-desu," Arissa said. "What about the Starlights? What happened to Fighter and Healer?"

"While you were trying to get to Keitorin, Chaisu, and Osutin," Usagi explained, "Chronos tried to use his attack on Venus and Mercury. Fighter pushed Mercury out of the way and Healer pulled an incredibly stubborn Venus out of the way."

"I could have reflected it," Kendora said.

"Well pardon me for trying to help," the female Yaten said. "From my viewpoint, you weren't holding your mirror so I sort of panicked."

"But because you did that you are as weak as us," the female Taiki said. "Being separated, we can't even attack without fainting."

"You and Yaten could be an exception," the male Seiya said. "After all, just because Fighter was unable to attack successfully doesn't mean Healer and Maker don't be able to."

"It is still a wonder to me that your shadows are your male selves," Rei said.

"Not really," the female Seiya said. "After all, we were in male disguise for a year or so." The female Yaten and Taiki nodded.

"So now what are we going to do?" Sukotto asked. "Torevaa and Tiijei know about us, Keitii knows about us, and we have twice as many of you three to handle."

"Keitii knows?" Arissa asked.

Kendora nodded. "I decided not to leave her in wondering," she explained.

"Dealing with twice as many Starlights won't be a problem," said the voice of Star Prism. The group looked to the door to see a silverish-pink haired teenage girl standing in the doorway. She wore a Juuban High School uniform and her hair was in pigtails. "Finding new names would be a good idea for half of them, preferably the female half, and the males could either reproduce the band or could attend school under the story of the three female being their twins." Everyone blinked. Then the male Yaten burst out laughing.

"I don't think I'd like to go back into show business," he said. "And thinking of names for the females wouldn't work because they are already registered at the school."

"Then we'll change your names," the female Yaten said. "Then we'll go with the twin story and add on that the names Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were borrowed from us as a cover"  
"Sounds good," Amanda said. The males shrugged.

"It'll work," the male Seiya said. "Then the three of us can look into ways to put us back together."

"That answer would lie with Chronos," Kiki said. "In addition to that we have to protect the four sisters and find out what the Black Sun Dynasty wants with them."

"We can take care of that," Ceres said from the back. "The four of us need somewhere to stay because they are still fixing out apartment. We'll talk with the sisters."

"I'll figure out names for these three," Star Prism said, motioning toward the three males in front of her.

"That all sounds like a plan," Minako said. "Makoto, Ami, Rei, and I can help you three in your search."

"We'll contact Setsuna and Hotaru," Michiru said.

"We'll bring them up to date on what's going on," Haruka said, "and we'll get them in on helping you guys, too."

"We have to be careful," Humetsu said after being quiet the whole meeting. "With Ha-desu and Ahurodite being dead, it is almost a guarantee that the enemy will become desperate."

"After seeing Chronos' rage today," Arissa said quietly, "I can vouch for it." 


	12. Bait, Set, and Trap

Quiet for a Bit Bait, Set, and Trap Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

Since the meeting, things had quieted down. Chronos and Zeusu seemed to be nonexistent anymore and the only attacks were from Herumesu, who used light blue diamonds to infects an object or person that would in turn draw the attention of the senshi. The Amazon senshi moved in with the four sisters only days after Ha-desu's death. Having the company of the Amazon Senshi proved useful after Herumesu used one of his diamonds to infect half of the sisters' perfume shipment.

Sailor Star Fighter wasn't the only weak one of the three. Star Maker and Star Healer proved to be just as weak. Their male counterparts also showed their own weakness. They were very different in personality from their female selves and normal things like running or even waking up in the morning proved difficult. Sailor Star Prism, who chose to be called Hoshiakarino Dohi on Earth, found herself as nurse for the three unfortunate men. Hezaa and Arissa ended up helping, too, leading to a couple peace treaties. New names were brought about for the males as planned. The male Seiya was named Tsukiyo. The male Taiki became Yozora, and the male Yaten became known as Kuuchuu.

The powerless senshi did all of the research they could but found it to be fruitless. Not even with Humetsu's passage into ancient records did the senshi find anything. Keitorin, much to her dismay, found herself spending longer periods of time with her brother, who while unable to be a sailor senshi, was still able to summon the Kasei Katana ken Tate in the heat of battle. Keitii, Tiijei, and Torevaa began to cover for the senshi with a long and well-managed string of lies and excuses.

All in all, things slowed down and sometimes time even seemed to stop. With nothing more than a few attacks to go off of, the senshi could do nothing more than to go about each day normally. For a couple weeks things were that way. Then, just when the others began to forget their troubles, Zeusu made a comeback...

"Jakku, I'm home," Arissa said to an almost-empty house. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and stepped into her room... and on Jakku's tail.

He screamed as a cat does and jumped a clean two feet into the air. He scurried into his bed and stayed there a moment before poking his head out. "Next time, poke me!" he grumbled.

"I didn't know you were asleep!" Arissa said as she plopped down on her bed. She untied her navy blue bow and let the scarf fall on her bed. She looked at it tiredly and found something else. "What's this?" On her bed, just beneath her scarf, was a small business card. She recognized it as the card Jack Emery had given to her in the park many weeks ago. "What is this doing here?" she asked.

"I grabbed it after Hezaa dropped," Jakku said. "I thought it would be good if you kept it handy. You never know what the future will hold."

Arissa nodded, looking at the card. She sighed and imagined what it would be like to be a part of a traveling Jazz Ensemble. Beep, beep, beep, beep... "What's that?" Jakku asked from his bed.

"My communicator!" Arissa shouted in surprise as she pulled it from her bag. She flipped open the top but instead of finding the image of the one contacting her, she found the little screen to be fuzzy, as if communications were down. "Something's wrong," Arissa said as Jakku jumped up. He looked at the screen and gasped.

"Let's go," he said. Arissa nodded.

"Juno Jungle Thorns!" Sailor Juno shouted as she raised her hands into the air. Great thorns rose from the ground but the monster jumped over them. This monster was a huge, evil version of a rose from the nearby bushes. It jumped the sisters but was promptly destroyed by Sailor Vesta. Yet, every time they destroyed one rose monster, another came from out of nowhere. Pallas was already down and out, but Keepers Earth, Pluto, and Saturn arrived to help. Keeper Mars and Sukotto arrived, too, and Venus, Mercury, and Moon weren't far behind. While they had all tried to contact Arissa, their communicators all received thorns from the monster that shorted them out. They could only hope that Morii could find Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and the Starlights and hope that they would show up soon, because now the monsters where doubling.

"It's a senshi death trap!" Saturn shouted as she destroyed one rose monster. It promptly turned into two more. "We're gonna die!" she wailed.

"Saturn, shut up!" shouted a voice. "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" A bright beam of light ripped through a couple dozen rose monsters, leaving Uranus and Neptune to land safely. "Keep it together, Saturn!" Uranus shouted.

Tears streaming from under her tattered mask, Saturn nodded. She swallowed hard and raised her hand. "Dosei Danbira!" In her hand appeared a silver broadsword with a black handle. "Let's do this!" she shouted in a wavering voice. She ran forward past Neptune and Uranus and shouted, "Saturn Death Ribbon Waltz!" She swiped the blade at the rose monsters in front of her and as she did, black, silver, and violet ribbons flowed from it, tangling into the roses and squeezing the life literally from them.

"That's more like it," Neptune said as she lifted her mirror up. "Submarine Reflection!" She let the mist of the mirror flow around her as she turned in her spot. Before she could finish, however, a thorny vine wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. She screamed in both pain and fright.  
"Neptune!" Uranus shouted. She began running up the vine that held Neptune. As she ran, a second vine followed. She turned her head to look. As it reeled back to strike her, waves of light struck the vine and burned it away. Uranus turned back to her path and kept running. In nearby trees, Sailor Star Prism stood with the Starlights, her star-framed orb in her hands. Fighter jumped and ran just behind Uranus. Prism, Healer, and Maker leapt down to join in the fighting.

"I'm right behind you Uranus!" Fighter shouted, trying her best to keep up. Uranus nodded in acknowledgment. She had her sword ready and was about to use it on upcoming vine when Fighter screamed. Uranus turned a moment to Fighter trapped by a vine, her star falling to the ground. Before Uranus could react, two more vine came at her from her right and left. One wrapped around her waist while the other wrapped around her right wrist, forcing her to drop her sword. She and Fighter looked down to the fight. Fighter let out a cry of dismay. The Amazon Senshi were trapped in the vines, as were Venus and Mercury. Healer and Maker where fighting unsuccessfully, their attacks never going very far. They were snared in moments. Sailor Moon, Star Prism, and Pluto where fighting off the rose monsters as best they could, but the monsters turned into vines and soon captured tem as well. Earth continued to send miniature earthquakes at the monsters, swallowing them whole, but they came back in the form of vines sprouting from the ground. Only Saturn, Mars, and Sukotto were left. The three of them were protecting the sisters the best they could.

"Can you hold them off Saturn?" Mars asked.

"Not by myself, no!" Saturn wailed.

"You two hold them off, I'll be right back!" Sukotto shouted. Sword in his right hand, shield in his left, Sukotto charged into the mass of vines and roses. "Mars Flare Up!" he shouted. He sent the flames wheeling into the mass, burning them to a crisp. Yet, the vines kept growing and the roses kept coming. "Damn it!" He shouted as he hacked and slashed. A great wave of vines came crashing down, swallowing him up.

"Sukotto!" Mars shouted as a vine lifted him securely into the air. She kept throwing fire and Saturn kept slashing, but they were pulled in as well, swallowed right up and then lifted into the air. The vines then pulled back, much to the sisters' surprise. The vines hovered in a group like a tsunami wave frozen in place. The trapped senshi were held by the vine above the wave. From the ground in front of the sisters appeared General Zeusu.

"Dear Black Moon Sisters," he said rather thickly. "It is good to meet you. I trust you are, by now, aware that we have interest in you. If you will come quietly, we will release certain sailor senshi. If not, we will squeeze the life out of them."

"Why are you asking," Petz asked. "You could very well just snatch us away like the others."

"True, true," Zeusu said, "It would work but then again I need you four for live bait."

"I can't contact anyone!" Arissa cried as she ran. "Uranus and Neptune don't have communicators, and neither to the Starlights!"

"Keep running!" Jakku shouted. "I feel something up ahead!"

"Jakku! Arissa!" shouted a distress female voice.

"Morii!" Jakku shouted. "Morii we're here!" Morii came into view up ahead.  
"There's an attack!" She shouted. "Zeusu turned a munch of rose bushes in the park into monsters in order to capture the sisters! The monsters took out the communicators and Pallas is down!"

"Right," Arissa said as she help up her potpourri bulb. "Jupiter Keeper Power, Make-up!"

"Bait?" Karaberas said in question.

"Yes," Zeusu said. "I may have the senshi in vines as bait, but you four are better bait."

"For whom?" Cooan asked.

"For me!" Jupiter shouted as she ran at them. "Thunder Cyclone!" Zeusu jumped away from the attack, which his a few vines. Jupiter skidded to a halt in front of the sisters. "That was the point, wasn't it?" she demanded. "All of this wasn't just to capture the sisters, it was to get me."

Zeusu smiled. "You're smarter than before," he said. "Yes, much smarter than in the past. I must ask, how did you know?" As he spoke the wave of vines began to move toward them.

"Jack Emery," Jupiter said. "I realized on my way here that Jack Emery bore an unmistakable similarity to you. I found it to be too fishy."

Zeusu smiled. "Smart," he said. "You figured it out from nothing. Instinct must have played a role. Too bad it is too late." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. The wave of vines approached. Before they were swallowed, Jupiter held up her staff. The vine fell, trapping them. Then, a tornado of leaves, flowers, and lightning tore through the vines, obliterating them. "You've gotten powerful!" Zeusu yelled from above. "If you want to save your friends, be back here at half past midnight!"

"No!" Jupiter cried as she ran. The vines began to swirl into the sky, taking the screaming senshi along with them. Before Jupiter could grab any of the vines, they were gone. She fell to her knees in exhaustion, looking to the sky before collapsing. 


	13. A Desperate Search for an Alternative

A Desperate Search for an Alternative A Senshi From the Future Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

Arissa groaned as she slipped in and out of sleep. When she finally awoke, she found herself in a bed that was certainly not her own. The sheets weren't lilac, but rather were an off-white. There were too many pillows and the bed was far too big. She looked at the room she was in as she sat up, wincing from a pain in her back. The room was large and had large windows on either side of a pair of sliding doors that led to a balcony. The walls were a pale red with gold borders. There was a reddish-wood armoire across the room from the bed. One door was partially open and hanging over the door was a female Juuban High School uniform. Arissa's eyes fell upon a door to her left, a simple dining chair at its right. She threw back the covers and turned to get out of the bed, only to be stung with a sharp back pain. She fell back onto the bed, causing the pain to disappear. "I can't let this stop me," she said as she gritted her teeth. "I have to save them..." She sat up again and stood, the pain becoming intense. She walked slowly to the door and stretched out her arm to open the door. The pain nearly blinded her. She grasped the handle and turned, pulling the door open. That was all it took for the pain to knock her out.

"There's no way Arissa can rescue them on her own," Luna said stubbornly. She, Artemis, Morii, and Jakku sat side by side in the living room of Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and their male counterparts. Sitting opposite the guardians were the four sisters and Yozora, Kuuchuu, and Tsukiyo, the male counterparts to the Starlights. "We must find another solution"  
"Luna, there is no other solution," Kuuchuu said. "Arissa will have to rescue them on her own."

"She's far too weak right now," Jakku said. "Her last attack drained too much out of her."

"We have to think of something," Tsukiyo said.

"There is no other alternative," Morii said. "Kuuchuu is right, we have to send Arissa on her own."

"No," Yozora said. "It would be suicide. There must be another way."

"There are no other senshi to help her," Artemis said. "None of us can help her, either. Our only choice is to send her alone."

"Shouldn't it be her choice?" Cooan asked. "She should be able to choose for herself."

"She would choose to help the senshi," Karaberas said, "And she would only get herself killed, too."

"She's more powerful than the others," Petz said. "She'd most likely do better than we give her credit for."

"That powers is what has her bedridden as is," Jakku said. "If we were to allow her to go, she would use more than what she did earlier and in turn she could end up failing that much quicker."

"I agree," Yozora said. "We must simply find another solution."

"We may not need to," Tsukiyo said.

"That's right," Luna agreed. "The senshi are powerful and together, they can get out of anything. They've done it before, and they will do it again."

"Shouldn't someone check on her?" Beruche asked. "After all, she could be awake right not and not know where in the world she is."

"I'll check on her," Yozora said. He stood and took the few steps needed to get to the door. He was about to open it when it opened on its own. Arissa was standing there, doorknob in hand. Before Yozora could say anything, Arissa fell. He reached forward and caught her. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "We really need to find another plan!"

Slowly, her eyes peeked open. Again, she found herself in the strange bedroom. Instead of sitting up, she remained lying down as she looked over the room again. The only difference this time was that the chair by the door was occupied. Sitting in it with his head bent down as if he were asleep was Yozora, Taiki-chan's shadow.

Deciding to chance the pain, Arissa sat up. The pain was minimal and remained that way as she turned to get out of the bed. The creaking of the dining chair caught her attention. She looked over to see Yozora stretching. "Hello there, sleeping beauty," he said with a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than when I first woke up," Arissa said as she stood. Her standing position didn't last long as pain shot through her legs and threw her back onto the bed.

"You'd better take it easy," Yozora said as he stood and walked over. "That last attack you used drained you." Gently, he lifted Arissa's legs an put them back on the bed. Then he covered her up with the sheets.

"Where a I?" Arissa asked, bewildered and blushing at Yozora's caring.

"This is the apartment that Yaten, Seiya, and I stayed at the last time we were on Earth. Now this is the females' room. I figure they won't mind"  
"What time is it? I need to get back to the park! I need to help them!"

"It is only a quarter to ten," Yozora said as he pulled the chair beside the bed. "Besides, you won't be going to help them, at least not alone. Meiou-san has a time key and she will be going to get help later in the evening."

Arissa sighed and looked away. Yozora sat in the chair and watched her a moment. "I have to go, no matter what," Arissa said. "Zeusu set that trap for me, to get to me. No matter what, I have to go."

Yozora looked at her sympathetically and said, "Even so, you won't be going alone." He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked over at him and found him looking into her eyes. "It would be suicide to let you go on your own. We won't let you."

Arissa smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly. "I think I'm meant to go alone," she said sadly. "I think Zeusu captured all of the senshi so I would go alone."

Yozora shook his head. "You're not going alone."

"Senshi from the past won't do any good," Ami said. "They wouldn't be powerful enough, even if we went to the Silver Millennium."

"I agree," Rei said. "It would be better to go to the future and ask for Chibi-Usa's help."

"We mustn't go into the future," Setsuna said. "We've intervened with it enough as it is."

"Then why not simply use the time key to send Arissa to the past to prevent it from happening," Hotaru asked. "Wouldn't that work?"

"Doing that could cause something worse to happen," Setsuna said. "We can't take that risk."

"We take the same risk by going into other times to ask for the help of other senshi!" Artemis said. "It is the same thing!"

"We should try to prevent it," Morii said. Jakku nodded in agreement.

"I still have faith in the senshi," Luna said. "They are capable."

"Look, we have two and a half hours until we need a decision," Minako said. "Why don't we drop the subject and relax, then try to think of more ideas in another half hour or so?"

"Minako, the senshi might not have that long," Kuuchuu said.

"We need to keep thinking," Tsukiyo said.

"Still no ideas?" Everyone turned to Yozora as he closed the bedroom door. "I was hoping you would have this figured out by now."

"How's Arissa?" Jakku asked.

"She's awake," Yozora said reassuringly. "Her back was the reason she dropped before, but now her legs won't let her stand."

"At least she's getting better," Cooan said. "Worst come to worst, she'll need to be in good shape to go alone."

"The worst won't come to be," Yozora said stubbornly as he walked to the kitchen. "I've already told her a hundred times that she is not going alone."

"Arissa?" Jakku said quietly as he pushed open the door to the bedroom. It was dark, being half past eleven o'clock. The girls had already returned home after the group decided to send Arissa back to prevent the incident. "Arissa, are you awake? We've made a plan." He jumped onto the bed and then onto the figure that would be Arissa. However, it was too soft. He pushed back the covers and found only pillows. "No! Arissa!" Luna, Artemis, and Morii ran into the room as Jakku leaped over to the balcony doors. They were unlocked and partially open. Jakku pushed it all the way open and ran to the railing.

"Jakku, what is going on?" Luna asked.

"Arissa is gone," Jakku said. "She must have climbed to the roof. It isn't that far away."

"She must have gone to the park," Artemis said. "Come on, let's go!"

The sound of her boots connecting with the sidewalk echoed through the dark, quiet streets as Sailor Keeper Jupiter ran at her full speed. She was panting heavily and pain shot through every limb of her body. In one gloved hand was the phony business card of Jack Emery, glowing brightly as though with warning. Her purple potpourri beat up and down at her skirt, the chain clinking in its own rhythm. Her glasses slid up and down her nose as she neared the park. The closer she got, the brighter the card glowed. 'I can't stop now,' she thought as her heart pounded faster. She made the turn to enter the park, not even slowing down for the turn. As she charged down the path, a faint glowing appeared ahead of her. She didn't slow down, thinking it was a portal. The glow suddenly disappeared, leaving a strange figure in Jupiter's path. She never stopped, not even when the figured turned. It had red eyes and odd pink hair, and didn't move as Jupiter approached, leaving her to smack right into it.

Jupiter and the figure tumbled down the path roughly, coming to an abrupt halt. The pain in Jupiter's tense muscles caught her off guard, plowing into her with all its strength. Yet, she ignored it the best should could as she got to her knees. She looked at the figure and was surprised to see a pink-haired sailor senshi that bore a remarkable similarity to Sailor Moon. Jupiter was speechless as the senshi looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, I am Crystal Sailor Moon!" the senshi said. Jupiter only blinked. "Are you being chased?" Crystal Sailor Moon asked. "Or, are you chasing something?"

"I'm in a hurry!" Jupiter shouted as she jumped up. She tried to run around the senshi, but she was stopped.

"I don't care," Crystal Sailor Moon said. "I'm here for the Amazon Senshi. Can you tell me where they are?"

"They were captured by the enemy and I'm trying to save them and the other senshi!" Jupiter shouted. "Now, let me go!"

"Well then," Moon said, "I'll go with you."

"No, I have to go alone," Jupiter said as she tried to get by. Moon, unfortunately, had a good grip on her arms. Jupiter sighed. "Fine! You can come along but don't get in my way again!" Moon let go and shrugged. As soon as she had let go, Jupiter was running again at full speed. Crystal Sailor Moon ran after her, trying to catch up.

She hadn't caught up by the time Jupiter stopped. She was back where the senshi had first been captured. She looked at the glowing card as Crystal Moon caught up. "Is this where we stop?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath. Jupiter nodded. The glowing card left her hand and floated above the two senshi. "What is that?"

"Our ticket," Jupiter replied. The card burst, shedding rainbow-colored dust around them. The dust formed into a sphere, melting, spreading, and connecting into a solid, opaque one. They felt the sphere left off of the ground with a jolt. The found it difficult to stand and so took to sitting.

For a while, neither spoke. Crystal Sailor Moon often stole glances at Jupiter, until she broke the silence. "So, are you Sailor Jupiter?" Moon asked.  
Jupiter shook her head. "No," she said.

"Then, you are Jupiter's keeper," Moon said. "I'm from the future, so I'm not so familiar with all of you."

"Did Setsuna send you here to help me?" Jupiter asked.

Moon shook her head and said with a giggle, "Setsuna Oba-san? No, Guardian Ganymede sent me here to take the Amazon senshi and the four cosmetics sisters to the future with me."

"Good," Jupiter said. "If they are in the future, the enemy can't get them."

They sat in silence a while more. Suddenly, the sphere burst, sending the two surprised senshi into darkness. 


	14. The Child and the Ghost

The Child and Ghost The End and Beginning Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in it! The only things I own are the Sailor Keepers. They are my creation and are not to be stolen.

The two surprised senshi fell in silence for only a short time before Crystal Sailor Moon panicked and screamed, wailing until the darkness became alight with rainbow fires. A wall became visible, and a floor shortly after. Without thinking about it, Jupiter summoned her staff and took hold of Moon's arm. With a firm hold on both the leg and the staff, Jupiter stabbed the wall with the scythe. The began to slow down at the scythe cut into the stony wall. Finally, they came to a stop, and yet Moon continued to wail. "Moon!" Jupiter shouted. "We've stopped!"

Moon stopped wailing and looked around. "Oh, so we have." Jupiter rolled her eyes and let go. Moon yelped as she fell the few feet to the floor, landing on her back. Jupiter kicked herself off of the wall, pulling the scythe free and landing roughly beside Moon.

The two of them stood, Jupiter with much difficulty, and surveyed their surroundings. They were in a circular room with dark walls and no means of getting out. "Where are we?" Moon asked. Her voice, as soft as it had been, echoed off of the walls. As if in answer, muffled clanking and shouting arose. Moon squealed and slid behind Jupiter. "What is that?"

Jupiter looked around at the walls before speaking. "Friends, is that you?" she shouted. The muffled noises grew louder. "If it is you, stop making noises!" The noises then stopped. Jupiter smiled.

Crystal Moon stood up. "Amazons!" she shouted, "If you are here, each of you make one noise, going from Ceres to Juno to Pallas to Vesta!" One after another, four muffled shouts were heard. "They are here!" Moon said excitedly.

"I could have told you that, child," said a cold, raspy voice. The dark walls of the chamber suddenly lit up. Along the bottom of the wall, running in a half-moon shape, were a series of glass cells. Within each cell was a sailor senshi, including Sukotto in between Uranus and Pluto as well as a lady they did not recognize. The run of cells began and ended at a small flight of steps that led to a throne. Sitting at the throne was a woman in a black dress with dirty-blond hair that was layered in jagged rows. Standing to either side of the throne were the generals. Lady Ouranus and Chronos stood to the left; Herumesu and Zeusu stood to the right.

"It seems Zeusu has finally come through with one of his plans," the lady in the throne said. "With all of his failures, I was sure you would not show up. Of course, then I remembered that sailor senshi hold a bond and when one is in trouble, all will come to help and vice versa."

"You would know all about senshi bonds, now wouldn't you Sailor Seraphim," Crystal Moon said without question, her voice being cold and nasty.  
The lady stood up looked evilly at Moon. Suddenly, her rage subsided and she sat back down. "Of course," she said. "A child from the future would know if this. I am no longer that weak child. I am no longer the duty-protecting sailor senshi who would put my life in the face of danger for love and justice. No, I am no longer that child. I am now the lady of darkness who will follow in Queen Beryl's footsteps! I am Mistress Star of the Black Sun Dynasty and no child or ghost will stop me!"

"Well, no child or ghost will stop you today," Jupiter said with a step forward. "Rather, two sailor senshi, neither children nor ghosts, will put an end to your reign of terror!"

"But that is the beauty of it," Mistress Star said. "You two are senshi, yes, but you are still and ghost and she is still a child." She smirked. "Perhaps you have not heard the prophecy of the child of the future and the ghost of the past? Yes, that is it. Allow me to educate you. The child of the future and the ghost of the past are two senshi destined to travel across time to battle an evil terrorizing the future of the ghost and the past of the child. I am that terror. You can obviously see who is the ghost and who is the child"  
Jupiter and Moon looked at each other. "I have a past life," Jupiter whispered. "I was reborn on Earth. I am the ghost..."

"...And I am the child of the future," Moon said. Then she smiled. The looked at Mistress Star and said, "In that case, we really will put an end to your reign of terror!"

Mistress Star smiled. "I have taken precautions to prevent this," she said. "While it may have been prophesied that I take into my command the resurrected spirits of ancient rulers, I have had a spice added." She pointed one finger lazily behind the two senshi. They turned and looked up. Above the cells of Eternal Moon and Keeper Venus was a general that looked to me no more than a mere child. "His name is Ashi," Mistress Star explained. "He was unable to awaken the remaining power of Queen Beryl and so brought me to it. He manipulated Ahurodite's reborn life to lead her to the seal. She broke it, unleashing the power and allowing me to absorb it. He brought the rest of the resurrected spirits to me and in return asked only to be made the most powerful general."

The general called Ashi smiled and jumped from his perch, landing mere feet in front of Jupiter and Moon. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. His childlike voice sounded unnaturally course. "It is also a pleasure to destroy both prophecy and destiny." A flame erupted from his hand and turned into a fiery whip. He snapped it at Moon's feet, making her jump back.

"Moon, try to free the others," Jupiter whispered. "I'll handle the kid."

"No," Moon said. "You free your friends. That is what you came here to do. I'll take the kid." Jupiter sighed and nodded, running to the nearest cells. She then ran directly at Sailor Neptune's cell and brought her scythe down on the glass. It connected and made an awful screech, but the glass showed no result.

Meanwhile, Moon was dodging the blows of the whip while Ashi laughed maniacally. "You dance funny!" he shouted as he continued. Then the whip wrapped around Moon's arm. It burned through her glove and into her skin before it loosened. Moon gripped her arm in pain.  
"You want to play rough?" she said in a cocky voice. "All right, I'm game!" She put her hands palm to palm. As she pulled them apart, a glowing golden beam appeared. She pulled them apart quicker and quicker until the golden beam floated on its own. The gripped on end with her right hand. As she did, the beam turned into a thin silver blade embedded with twelve different-colored stones. Around her hand appeared the handle. The hilt was gold and embedded with four gems, each being either red, pink, blue, or green. "Bring it on!" Moon yelled as she twirled the sword expertly. The fiery whip turned into a fiery sword. Ashi smirked and charged at Moon. Moon charged, too, meeting him half-way. The sword clashed again and again. Ashi's height gave him no disadvantage, but rather an advantage as twice he slid between Moon's legs.

At the glass cells, Jupiter tried again and again to strike them with her scythe but it was no good. "You'll never get in that way," said a voice. Jupiter looked up. Standing on top of Neptune's glass cell was Lady Ouranus and General Chronos. Chronos jumped and tackled Jupiter, pinning her to the glass floor.

"You'll pay for murdering our sister," Chronos growled. Jupiter kicked him, sending him flying into Neptune's cell.

"Your sister?" Jupiter said as she stood. Ouranus came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her once and throwing her across the circular room. Jupiter hit Mercury's cell with a crack that left her numb. She turned her eyes to see Ouranus coming down on her. Her ice blue nails were growing into lethal daggers. Jupiter, unable to move, closed her eyes. Before Ouranus could strike, Jupiter was swept up. Ouranus' nails struck the glass of Mercury's cell, going straight through. Ouranus took no notice as she pulled her nails from the glass, but Mercury did.

Jupiter opened her eyes and saw Crystal Sailor Moon running. "Aren't you glad I came along?" she asked. She stopped abruptly and spun on her left heel. The two watched as Ashi, Ouranus, and Chronos approached. They backed up until Moon's back hit one of the glass cells. She put Jupiter down and pulled her sword out of nowhere. Jupiter was facing the cell and saw Sukotto. There were tears in his eyes. As a twinge of feeling, primarily pain, crept back into her arms, Jupiter placed a hand on the glass. Sukotto placed his hand on the glass as well, lining his up with hers.

Moon took a defensive stance as the three approached. Then Moon smiled. She swung her sword up and held it there a moment. Then she yelled, "Scorpio Poison Crush!" She swung it back down at the three of them with a crushing force. From the blade spilled an ocean of water that was tinted red. Ouranus and Ashi leapt out of the way, landing on the row of glass cells. Chronos summoned a violet barrier to stop the water, but the water broke through and swallowed him up. Then the water disappeared, leaving a badly-burned Chronos on the glass floor. He was screaming in pain as it became clear to the rest of the senshi: The water was poisonous, as its name suggested. Ouranus leaped down to Chronos, but didn't dare to touch him. He withered in pain until suddenly, he stopped screaming. His burned and bloody body fell limp before bursting into flames.

It was easy to see the surprise on Mistress Star's face. She was leaning in to get a better look. Zeusu and Herumesu looked equally surprised. Crystal Sailor Moon leaned her sword against her shoulder and said, "Next!" Ouranus reached her shaky hands toward the burnt glass before tightening them into white fists. With a sobbing scream, she spun herself around to glare at Crystal Moon.

"Stand down, Ouranus," Mistress Star said. She stood and descended the steps. "Leave and heal your wounds. Zeusu, Herumesu, Ashi; you three may leave as well." Ouranus bowed and disappeared. Zeusu disappeared as well. Herumesu and Ashi remained. "So, the pretty soldier thinks she can destroy one of my generals and get away with it." Star looked over at Venus, and then at Jupiter, whose arms had fallen limp. "Venus and Jupiter will meet the same fate you will: A torturous and slow death, courtesy of Lady Ouranus"  
"You can keep dreaming, lady," Moon said as she spun her sword, turning it to be upside down. "That is all those things will be: dreams." She swung her sword up and shouted, "Pisces Ebbing Tide!" As she brought it down, a tidal wave of water crashed down. It violently attacked Star again and again, and yet she did not move from her stop. The water merely swished her dress and hair around and nothing more. The water disappeared, leaving Crystal Sailor Moon in shock.

"Your attacks will be powerless on me," she said. "I was born of the stars. The powers of the Zodiac will not effect me."

"Then I'll try this!" Moon shouted as she took how of her tiara with her index finger and thumb. It came off and turned into a golden disc. "Moon Tiara Crystal Action!" She threw the tiara at Mistress Star like a frisbee. Star smacked it with her hand, sending it fling into another direction.

"You are powerless against me," Star said. She held up her hand to Moon. Before she did more, the shattering of glass echoed through the chamber. Star spun around to see the glass wall to Sailor Keeper Mercury's cell fall to the floor. The tiara was now crashing through the walls that separated the cells from one another, freeing the senshi one by one.  
Mercury jumped out of her cell and shouted, "Mercury Snow and Ice!" The chamber became a blizzard. Herumesu jumped into the air and summoned large ice spears. He sent them at Mercury, tearing through her. She fell into a bloody heap, shaking yet numb. Sailor Star Healer jumped to her aid and shouted, "Star Sensitive Inferno!" The attack slammed Herumesu into a glass cell on the other side of the room, shattering it. Healer looked surprised at the sudden power in her attack.

From the shattered cell emerged Soldier Saturn. Dosei Danbira in hand, she shouted, "Saturn Death Ribbon Waltz!" The attack snaked its way toward Mistress Star and it would have taken her but Star Prism interfered. She sent her own attack at Saturn's, destroying it. "What the Hell did you do that for!" she shouted.

"Don't kill her!" Prism shouted. "Eternal Sailor Moon, you must heal her!" Eternal Moon nodded as the blizzard subsided.

Herumesu grabbed Saturn by her throat and lifted her into the air, but Uranus and Pluto stepped behind him, staff and sword both shoved into his back.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus shouted, lifting her sword and swiping it at his back.

"Pluto Keystone Chime!" Pluto shouted at the same time. Both attack connected with his back at the same time, disintegrating him in an instant, letting Soldier Saturn fall to the floor unharmed..

Mistress Star had been busy defending herself from Crystal Moon's sword and Keeper Mars' fire, but took high notice of Herumesu's demise. She watched him disappear and with a horrible, sobbing scream, she fell to her knees. Crystal Moon placed the blade of her sword to Star's neck. Across the room, Ashi was dueling Sailor Neptune and Sailor Star Maker. When he saw the sword to Star's neck, he disappeared in a burst of fire.

The senshi gathered around the weeping mistress. Sukotto was knelt beside Jupiter just feet away, holding her hand. The group couldn't see her, but a choked cry from Sukotto confirmed the fear some of them held: She was dead. Keeper Mars knelt beside her brother, her back to everyone as well. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to comfort him. As she did, a faint glow surrounded Jupiter's body. The two of them stood and backed away. Jupiter's body faded away, leaving nothing behind.  
Star Prism looked at Crystal Moon and Eternal Moon and asked, "Do you have the power of healing?"

"Yes," they both replied sadly.

"Good," Prism said. "Either of you must heal Mistress Star. She must be healed of the evil that poisoned her."

"Why should we!" Keeper Pluto asked angrily.

"Because she is Sailor Seraphim, one of three star senshi of a trinity of power," Prism explained. She looked at Star. "Do you still have the crystal?" Star did not respond. Prism bent down and grasped Star by the shoulders. "Do you still have the crystal?" She looked into Star's eyes and sighed. "She is broken. Obviously she was in love with Herumesu. Crystal Moon or Eternal Moon, please heal her."

"I'll do it," Eternal Sailor Moon said. She held out her staff and yelled, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The light from the staff washed over Mistress Star. Almost immediately, the black dress began to glow. It turned into a glowing sailor uniform. The uniform then turned into civilian clothing. The blue diamond on Star's forehead had disappeared and her pink eyes seemed to be refreshed. Star's eyes closed and she fell forward. Prism caught her and sighed.

"Welcome back, Seraphim." 


End file.
